Sinnoh's Blooming Jasmine
by FlyPandaBear
Summary: Jazmine is an average trainer with pokemon, friends, and rivals. But then the mysterious Team Galactic gets into the story... Can Jazmine, with the help of her friends, stop them before they take over Sinnoh and eventually the whole world? Sorry for the bad summary... OC's closed. ON HIATUS.
1. New Friends

Hi there! Nice to meet you! My name is Jazmine. I'm 11 and today's the day I go on my very first pokemon journey! Oh yeah, here's some more personal information about me. I'm African-American, I live in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, and my family owns a ranch. My mom is a retired top coordinator, and my dad was a pokemon master. So, it is my duty to follow in my family's footsteps. I didn't go when I was 10 because my mom wanted me to watch over an egg. She wanted me to see what a real egg hatching would look like. It hatched a not too long ago. The egg turned out to be a female Elekid. We're gonna wait until she's an Electabuzz to release her.

"Jazmine, hurry up or you'll be late!" My mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down, I'm just finishing putting my clothes on!" I said. I put on my clothes, which is a dark blue sweater that is light blue at the cuffs and collar, dark blue capris and a matching belt, and blue and white sneakers (you can get the drift I love blue). I grabbed my light blue backpack and raced downstairs.

"Oh Jaz, your hair is a mess." My mom said. She grabbed a brush and brushed my black hair.

"Mis..." The voice of a pokemon said. I turned around and saw Mismagius, my mom's top pokemon. My mom had, and still does have, a weakness for ghost type pokemon. Almost, if not, then all, of her pokemon are ghost type (she has Mismagius, Gengar, Banette, Spiritomb, Sableye and Froslass). Mismagius went up to me.

"Magius..."

"Guess what, Mismagius? I'm going on my pokemon journey!" I happily said.

"Mag!" Mismagius said. She sounded very happy and proud. I turned to my mom and smiled.

"Alrighty then, mom! I'm off!"

"Right. Professor Rowan is just up the road. You can't miss him."

"Okay! Bye mom, tell dad I said bye and that I love him."

"Of course."

I hugged my mom one last time and I turned to Mismagius.

"Bye, be good for mom!"

Mismagius nodded. I smiled and walked out of the door, ready to start my pokemon journey! The morning was new, and the sky was so beautiful. There wasn't a cloud, and I heard some bird pokemon chirping. I walked down the street and eventually reached the huge lab.

"This is it." I said. I knocked on the door and it opened. All of a sudden, a girl with purple hair came out and crashed into me.

"Owww..." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The girl shouted at me. She had purple hair that was tied into two pigtails, and the rest was down, and purple eyes. She was wearing a dark red dress, black shorts and gray stockings. She was also wearing black boots, and a black jacket with a gray collar, and to top it off, a magenta and black cap. She had a pink backpack.

"Watch where I'm going? You're the one who crashed into me!" I angrily shouted back.

"Well, you shouldn't have been standing in front of the door!"

"Well, I was going in to see Professor Rowan!"

The girl blinked. "Oh... no wonder. Hmph, well, I'll wait for you right here! Once you get your pokemon, we'll have a battle! I'll prove to you my pokemon is stronger."

I stuck out my tongue and walked inside. "Excuse me, Professor Rowan?"

"Ah yes, you must be Jazmine." Rowan, who walked up to me, said. Behind him was another professor, who was pushing a cart with two other pokemon.

"These are the two remaining starter pokemon of Sinnoh. Grass type Turtwig, and fire type Chimchar. Which one would you like to choose?"

I looked between the two. "Hmm... I would like... Turtwig! It's a cutie!"

Turtwig happily cheered and jumped into my arms.

"Hm, good choice! Here you go Jazmine, take this."

He handed me a pink machine. "This here is called a pokedex. It is a machine that will allow you to record the data of any pokemon in this region. And here are your pokeballs, with Turtwig's."

He handed me five pokeballs. I strapped them to my belt.

"Take good care of your pokemon, now! Good luck on your journey!"

"I will, thanks! C'mon Turtwig!"

"Twig!"

I ran outside and saw the girl standing there, with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"It's about time! I was waiting forever!"

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with!"

The girl smiled and took out a pokeball. "By the way, my name is Ashlyn. Nice to meet ya. Let's go, Piplup!"

Out from the pokeball came a small blue penguin pokemon. It was really cute.

"Lup!"

"And my name is Jazmine! Go on, Turtwig!"

I smiled. I knew that grass types had an advantage over water types.

"Alright, I'm going first!" Ashlyn said. She sounded so big and powerful. "Piplup, use... uh... o-one of your moves!"

Piplup looked at her. "Lup?"

I sweatdropped. She doesn't even know one of her pokemon's moves! Piplup shrugged and opened its beak. Several bubbles escaped.

"That's Bubble Beam!" I said. "Turtwig, counter with Razor Leaf!"

My pokemon ignored my orders, and winked. Several pink hearts appeared and surrounded Ashlyn's Piplup. His eyes suddenly turned to hearts. I blinked.

"That was Attract! Turtwig, why did you ignore me?"

Turtwig stuck out her tongue, since she was obviously a girl, and used Razor Leaf on me. Man, did that hurt!

Ashlyn laughed. "Pathetic! Your own pokemon is disobeying you!"

I growled. "What's pathetic is that you don't even know your own Piplup's moves! Alright Turtwig, can you please try to be good? Now use Tackle!"

Turtwig seemed to have a change of heart, and she charged right into Piplup.

"Great job! Now, use Razor Leaf again!"

With a swing of her head, several sharp leaves escaped from her leaf and it hit Piplup, casuing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Piplup.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! We won! Turtwig, we won!"

Turtwig happily jumped into my arms. "Twig!"

Ashlyn crossed her arms and scoffed, and returned Piplup to his pokeball.

"Whatever! You just got lucky!" She said. "Next time, you won't get so lucky!"

She stuck out her tongue before leaving. I rolled my eyes. She's such a snob.

"C'mon Turtwig, let's continue our journey." I said. Turtwig nodded and ran ahead. On the way to Jubilife City, we saw several different types of pokemon, like Starly, Shinx, and Bidoof. They were all so adorable! It turned to night quickly, and I already had a fire started.

"Well Turtwig, do you want to go in the Jubilife City Contest when we get there?" I asked. She nodded and ran around me. I laughed and petted her.

"Well, then we better catch some other pokemon, and train hard!"

Turtwig cheered and quickly fell asleep.

**The next morning**

This morning was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, and the clouds were peacefully floating.

"Altaria!"

"Swablu!"

The pokemon that had wings like puffy clouds flew above me. They were so cool and cute, I'm gonna die!

"Turtwig!" My pokemon called out. She ran up to a pokemon. I also ran up to her and bent down.

"Hey, what pokemon is this?" I asked myself. I took out my pokedex.

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is a unique pokemon that can adapt to its environment by changing its forms and abilities when evolving._" My pokedex said. The pokemon was adorable! It had brown and cream fur and innocent brown eyes. It did, however, look very hurt. I lightly picked up Eevee and cradled it in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay." I cooed. "Jazmine's here to take care of ya."

Eevee looked at me and smiled.

"Vee..."

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf on those Oran berries!" I commanded. Turtwig nodded and swung her head. The sharp leaves cut the Oran berries and I picked them up.

"Here, eat these. They'll make you feel better." I said. Eevee nodded and ate the berries. It smiled and licked my face.

"Vee, Eevee!" It happily said. I laughed.

"No problem. Eevee, I know it's a little too soon to ask, but would youlike to join Turtwig and I on our journey?" I asked. Eevee happily nodded and licked my face.

"Awesome!" I said and took out a pokeball. "Go, pokeball!"

It bounced off of Eevee's head and sucked it inside. It wobbled three times before it clicked. I smiled and picked up the pokeball.

"I just caught... Eevee!" I happily said. Turtwig cheered. I looked at the pokeball and released my new friend.

"Alright then! Eevee, let's have a battle! You verses Turtwig, sounds good?"

Eevee eagerly smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Turtwig, start off by using your Attract!" I said. The pink hearts escaped Turtwig's wink and surrounded Eevee, sinking into it. Eevee confidently smiled, as the effect of Attract didn't work.

"_Then that must mean Eevee's a girl! The female pokemon curse lives on!_" I excitedly thought.

"Hm. Eevee, use...!" I said, and suddenly stopped. I forgot to check her moves with the pokedex. I took it out and scanned Eevee.

"Hm... Shadow Ball, Double Team, and Swift. Well if that's the case, the Eevee, use Double Team!"

Several other clones of Eevee surrounded Turtwig. She looked around in confusion.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

The leaves hit all of the clones, and eventually, the real Eevee. She cried in pain as she was thrown back.

"Eevee! Are you alright?" I worriedly asked. Eevee quickly stood up and shook herself off. I sighed in relief.

"Then use Shadow Ball! Turtwig, counter with Razor Leaf!"

The two attacks collided and caused a cloud of dust.

"Turtwig, Tackle! Eevee, Double Team!"

I didn't want to keep on using Razor Leaf, because she needed to know how to use physical attacks. Turtwig tackled all of the clones.

"Eevee, Swift!"

She swung her tail and several stars escaped and hit Turtwig.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Vee, Eevee?"

Turtwig got up and shook her head. I sighed.

"Now use Razor Leaf! Eevee, Double Team and then Swift!"

The clones appeared and all swung their tails, releasing the stars. Turtwig swung her head several times. The razor leaf and swift collided and a dust cloud appeared. Out from the dust came more leaves, and they hit Eevee. She cried and pain and hit the ground, fainted. I ran up to her and picked her up.

"Eevee! Are you okay?" I asked. Eevee nodded.

"Vee..."

Turtwig went up to me. "Twig, Turtwig."

"Vee, Eevee!"

I smiled. The two pokemon just met, and they were already best friends. It seemed that Turtwig apologized to Eevee.

"Then let's hurry. We're almost to Jubilife City." I said. Eevee and Turtwig nodded and ran ahead. Eventually, we reached it. Jubilife City was beautiful! I have never been in a city. The cars and many people and stores were so interesting! Eevee and Turtwig also looked around in awe.

"Excuse me, move outta my way!"

My pokemon and I turned around and saw a woman with pink hair tied neatly into two curly pigtails. She was wearing a very pretty short-sleeved red dress, and black high heels. Two pretty pokemon were by her side. I blinked and took out my pokedex.

"_Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegence._"

"_Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant._"

"Wow, so cool!" I said. Eevee and Turtwig ran up to the woman and smiled.

"Vee, Eevee!" She said as she felt the woman's dress. The woman looked down.

"Get away from me, you vermin!" She shouted. I ran up to my pokemon and picked them up.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive them, they're just curious! We've never been to a city before so..."

The woman scoffed at me, and then laughed.

"You're not honestly planning to enter the contest with _those_, are you?" She rudely asked. I looked at them.

"Yes, why ask? I think my pokemon are very cute...!"

I held them tighter. The woman flicked her pigtail.

"You will lose on spot! And just look at yourself, there's no way you can look beautiful like me! And your pokemon will never be as graceful as mine."

I growled. "_How the heck is she gonna talk about me and my pokemon like that? How dare she?_"

"Listen lady, I dunno who you are, but I promise you, I will win this contest!"

The woman looked at me. "You don't know me? I am Lucille! A pokemon designer!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, never heard of ya."

Lucille growled and scoffed. "No matter. But you'll surely remember me when I kick your pathetic butt in the contest."

She snapped her fingers. "Roserade, Leafeon, we have a contest to prepare for!"

Her two pokemon nodded and followed her. I stuck out my tongue.

"That lady was really mean." I said. Eevee and Turtwig nodded. "But don't listen to her! You guys are adorable, I'm sure we'll win. I promise!"

Eevee and Turtwig cheered. I smiled and walked to the nearest pokemon center. Don't ask me how I found it so fast, I guess I was just lucky.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" I asked. I went up to the desk.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi there. Please heal my pokemon." I said as I gave her the pokeballs. Nurse Joy took them and put them in the machine. She nodded and gave me back my pokeballs.

"You should enter the contest. It will help your pokemon with teamwork, and to improve their moves!"

"Yeah, I was planning to enter it in the first place!"

"In that case, you can go out back and train."

I nodded and released Eevee and Turtwig.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!" I said and raced out. My pokemon followed me. I went to the nearest table and sat there.

"Alright... what's our plan?"

**Oh, I forgot to mention! On Jazmine's ranch, they have mostly female pokemon, and most of the pokemon eggs turn out to be female. That's why Jazmine said 'The female pokemon curse lives on!'. And, Jazmine is light brown just to let you know. Thanks!**


	2. The French Maiden

I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers. "I got it! Eevee, you can start out by using Swift to surround you and Turtwig with beautiful stars! Then Turtwig, you use Tackle so that the stars explode and surround you in sparkles! Then Eevee, you can use Double Team and Shadow Ball. Turtwig, you then use Razor Leaf to make the Shadow Balls explode, and then use Attract. And Eevee, you finish it off by using Swift to destroy the Attract, thus having black and pink sparkles surround you. Sound good?"

Eevee and Turtwig cheered. I smiled and stood up.

"Then let's get this started!" I excitedly said. "Alright. Eevee, use Swift!"

With a swing of her tail, several stars escaped and surrounded her and Turtwig. They smiled.

"Turtwig, Tackle!"

Turtwig charged into the stars. They exploded and yellow sparkles rained down on my pokemon. It was so pretty!

"Great! Eevee, Double Team and then use Shadow Ball!"

The clones all unleashed the black-ish purple-ish ball.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf, now!"

She controlled the leaves so that they escaped in a twirling fashion. They all gracefully hit the Shadow Balls.

"Attract! Eevee, Swift!"

The hearts and stars collided and caused black, pink _and _golden sparkles to rain down on them. Eevee and Turtwig smiled. I laughed.

"Guys, that was amazing!" I said. They jumped into my arms and I twirled them around.

"Yeah, that was okay."

I looked up and saw Ashlyn. I scoffed. What is she doing here?

"Hello, Jazmine."

I frowned. "Ashlyn."

I noticied Piplup and a Shinx by her side.

"So, you're entering the contest, as well?"

"Yeah. You have your moves?"

Ashlyn put her hands on her hips and smiled at me. "Sure do! Shinx, Piplup, why don't we show Ashlyn what we've got?"

The two pokemon nodded.

"Alrighty then. Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Ashlyn shouted. A giant whirpool formed in Piplup's wings, and he threw it.

"Shinx, use Thunderbolt!"

Shinx jumped up and unleashed powerful blue lightning on the whirpool. Streaks of lightning surrounded it, and it eventually exploded.

"Now, Piplup, use Bubble Beam! And Shinx, use Attract!"

I frowned. "_She stole Turtwig's move!_"

The hearts fused with the bubbles, causing the bubbles to turn into hearts.

"Now end it with Thunderbolt, Shinx!" Ashlyn happily shouted. The thunderbolt made all the bubbles come together, causing a star shape, before it exploded, causing pink and blue sparkles to rain down.

"Ta-da!" Ashlyn said.

"Pip, Piplup!"

I crossed my arms. "_Impressive..._"

Ashlyn looked down and blinked. "Wow, when did you catch an Eevee?"

"Not too long ago. She's really cool. And I'm sure, with her, we'll win the contest! I guarantee it!"

Ashlyn laughed. "Don't get over-confident, honey. Anyway, I'm leaving. Piplup, Shinx, let's go."

"_She acts just like that Lucille lady._"

Eevee's nose twitched.

"Vee, Eevee!"

"Hm? What is it?" I asked. Eevee ran ahead.

"Hey, wait a minute Eevee!" I called as me and Turtwig ran after her. I noticed that there was a strong aroma. It was sweet, very sweet, like candy...! We ran further and saw Eevee worriedly walking around a green pokemon. I blinked.

"That's the Roserade, from Lucille!"

"Vee vee, Eevee!"

I went up to Roserade. I noticed it was really hurt.

"Eevee, can you pick those Oran Berries?" I asked. Eevee nodded and bit off the berries.

"Rose..."

"Vee, Eevee!"

"Thanks. Here Roserade, eat these. They're really tasty."

Roserade chewed on the berries and smiled at me.

"Rade. Roserade!"

I smiled. I was glad Roserade was feeling better.

"C'mon guys. Let's take Roserade to the pokemon center."

My pokemon nodded and I carried Roserade to the center. When I entered, I saw Lucille worriedly talking to Nurse Joy. Leafeon was by her side.

"I should've never left my poor pokemon!"

"Excuse me!" I called. Lucille turned to me and gasped. She angrily frowed and stormed up to me.

"Theif!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Me? A theif? I _helped_ your pokemon! Plus, I don't need to steal pokemon! Why would I do that?"

"You're just jealous that you can't get amazing pokemon like mine!"

"You're welcome for finding and treating your Roserade!"

The pokemon jumped out of my arms and started talking to Lucille in pokemon language. She growled.

"Foolish child. You're very lucky I love my Roserade so much, or I would report you to the police!"

I growled. How dare she threaten _me_ for saving _her_ pokemon?

"Whatever! I'm leaving."

I angrily left the center with Eevee and Turtwig following.

"Yo! Jazmine!"

I turned around and saw Ashlyn walking towards me. "Yeah?"

"Hey, let's you and me have a battle! This time, I know I'm gonna win!"

I shrugged. "Okay."

We went to the pokemon center's battle field. Ashlyn smiled.

"I _know _that this time, I'm not gonna lose to you!" She proudly shouted. "Go, Shinx!"

The little pokemon came out of the pokeball. "Shinx, Shinx!"

"Alright then. Turtwig, go!"

Even though Turtwig would be better for Piplup, I decided to let her battle Shinx, since it would be good practice for battling against other types.

"Alright. Shinx, Thunderbolt!"

"Turtwig, dodge and use Attract!"

She dodged the lightning and winked. The hearts surrounded Shinx, but nothing happened.

"_Then Shinx is a girl..._" I thought. "Alright Turtwig, Razor Leaf!"

"Shinx, hurry and counter with Thunderbolt!"

The leaves and thunder collided and caused a cloud of dust. I growled.

"_At this rate, we'll get nowhere._" I thought. "Turtwig, Tackle!"

"Shinx, use Spark!"

Blue lightning surrounded Shinx, and she began charging towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig, bite Shinx on the tail!" I shouted. Turtwig dodged Shinx and appeared behind her. She bit on Shinx's tail.

"Shiiinx!" The pokemon cried out in pain. I giggled.

"Now Turtwig, swing Shinx around, and then use Razor Leaf when she gets in the air!"

Turtwig threw Shinx in the air, and with a swing of her head, unleashed her razor leaf attack. It hit Shinx, and she fell to the ground, fainted.

"Turtwig, great work!" I happily said. Turtwig jumped into my arms.

"Twig!"

Ashlyn growled and took out Piplup's pokeball.

"That was just beginner's luck! This won't be so easy! Go, Piplup!"

"Eevee, your turn." I said. Piplup proudly crossed his arms. Eevee smiled.

"Alright. Piplup, Whirlpool!"

"Eevee, use Double Team and then Shadow Ball!"

The whirlpool hit almost all of the clones, with two remaining. They both used shadow ball on Piplup. He cried out.

"Piplup!" Ashlyn worriedly called. I smiled.

"Eevee, you're doing good! Now, use Swift!"

I was so proud of Eevee. The stars hit Piplup and he was thrown back. Eevee happily smiled.

"And now... finish it with Shadow Ball!"

Eevee created the biggest shadow ball I saw her make yet. She unleashed it at Piplup. It hit him and caused a giant cloud of dust. It cleared and revealed him fainted. Ashlyn blinked and angrily scratched her head.

"Dang it! That's the second time!"

I laughed as Eevee and Turtwig jumped into my arms. Ashlyn pouted at me.

"Hmph! I may not win against you in a battle, but I'll surely win in the contest!"

"That was a good battle, Ashlyn." I said as I held out my hand. She looked at it and smiled.

"Yeah, same to you." She said as she shook my hand. Ashlyn wasn't so bad. She was just over-confident.

"I'll see you at the contest!"

Ashlyn tipped her cap and quickly ran back to the pokemon center. I sighed.

"Brilliant, just brilliant! Fabouleux!"

I turned and saw a girl who looked older than me. She had green hair with a bang that covered her left eye and friendly light green eyes. She was wearing a black waist jacket and a white button up shirt under it, a dark gray skirt and black t-bar sandals. A cute, yellow pokemon was on her shoulder.

"Um... Thank you."

The girl went up to me and picked up Turtwig.

"Hm... Healthy shell, strong jaw, green leaf... Oui! Your pokemon is truly amazing! Pichu, I am correct, non?"

The small pokemon happily nodded in agreement. I took out my pokedex.

"_Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves._"

I giggled and the pokedex entry. "That sure is a cute pokemon you got there."

"Mais oui! Pichu is my best friend, my life!"

"Pichu!"

I suddenly felt warm inside. I could tell that the bond between these two was powerful. I just can't wait until the contest.

**Okay, new character introduced! Anyway... here is the criteria for the OC acceptance form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Appearance:**

**Everyday Wear:**

**Formal:**

**Swim Wear: **

**Pajamas:**

**Cold Weather:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Achievements (Please no Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue thing where they met the legendaries and won all the leagues and yadda yadda...):**

**Pokemon (Species, Nickname (if any), Accessories (if any), Moveset (only 4 moves)):**

**Character Flaws (So they don't seem like a Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue):**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Preferred type of Pokemon:**

**Trainer/Coordinator/Breeder/Researcher:**

**Anything Additional:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Friends and Family

**Hi there, thanks for reading! Okay, so here's the new chapter! You guys have some great OC's! **

**Chapter summary: Jazmine finally enters the contests, but is faced with some tough competiton.**

**Features OC's in this chapter: **

**Owen Edwards- OwenG2107**

**Matt Roberts- Sora444**

I'm so excited! Today is finally the day I enter the contest! I walked to the contest hall and saw a wide arrange of people.

"Jazmine, honey!"

I turned around and saw my mom. I blinked and smiled, and ran over to her.

"Hey mom!" I happily greeted.

"What's up, kiddo? I knew you would enter this contest, so I just threw some clothes together to make you a contest outfit. Go change and let me see how you look in it!" My mom said with her sweet voice and kind smile.

"Mismagius..."

She appeared behind mom.

"Hey there, Mismagius! Glad to see you again!" I happily said. I was just so excited. Mismagius replied with a nod.

"Go on, sweetie!"

I nodded and ran straight to the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Jazmine!"

I turned and saw Chris with two other boys. One looked about Chris's age. He had thick black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange turtleneck jacket with gray circles on the sides. He was wearing black skinny jeans and pure black sneakers. He and Chris walked up to me.

"Hey there, Chris! What's up?" I said.

"Bonjour, commet allez-vous?" Chris asked... I think.

"Uh..."

She covered her mouth and giggled. "Excusez moi! I meant, hello, how are you?"

The boy next to her laughed. "Gee Chris, you gotta control your french."

The other boy walked next to her. He looked a little bit older than me. He had hazel eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing blue and white pants and a white shirt.

"Hey, Owen, who is this girl?" He asked. Owen turned to him.

"Why do you think I know?"

"Okay... Chris, who is this?"

"Owen, Matt, this is my friend Jazmine."

"Your friend?" Owen asked.

"Mais oui! I met her yesterday, after her fabouleux battle performance!" Chris excitedly said with a twirl. I laughed. Pichu appeared on her shoulder.

"Chu, Pichu!"

Matt looked at me. "Hm... an amazing battle performance, huh? Why don't we find out?"

He took out a pokeball.

"I'd love to but... my contest is gonna happen soon." I said. I wasn't making an excuse. The contest would start in 20 minutes!

"Catch you guys later! Nice meeting you!"

I ran to the dressing room and locked the door. I took out my pokeballs.

"Turtwig, Eevee, come out and tell me what you think of the outfit!" I said. They appeared. Turtwig shook her head and Eevee yawned. I think they were asleep. I changed into my clothes. Eevee and Turtwig happily cheered. My outfit was a light blue tank top that was dark green at the straps and bottom (which was spiky), with matching lose arm warmers. I had on a skirt that was blue and matching heels, and a black necklace with a yellow moon symbol. My hair was straightened and I had a pink bow. I smiled and walked out of the door. I ran back to my mom where she was patiently waiting.

"Mom, this looks great, thanks!" I said as I twirled around. Mom clapped her hands together.

"Beautiful, just beautiful! You look amazing, honey."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Mom looked over and saw Turtwig and Eevee. "Wow, those are some cute pokemon!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks."

"Well, the contest is gonna start soon. Good luck, kiddo."

"Thanks, mom."

She kissed me on the cheek, and I ran backstage. I saw many other people.

"Jazmine!"

I saw Ashlyn go up to me. She looked different. Her cap was off and her hair was straight. She was wearing a red halter top and black capris.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck."

I smiled. "Same to you."

I sat in the waiting room, with many other people. One by one, others were being called up.

"Contestant number 21. Ashlyn!"

I gulped and looked at my card. It read 23. But then, who was ahead of me? I looked around and saw _her_. Lucille.

"Vee, Eevee?"

"Twig?"

I looked at my pokemon.

"Don't worry. You guys will do great."

I looked at the screen and saw Ashlyn. She looked very nervous, but she still did very well.

"Next up, Lucille!"

Lucille proudly stood and and walked past me. On the stage, she waved to the crowed. She threw the pokeballs and revealed Leafeon and Roserade.

"Alright Roserade! Magical Leaf! Leafeon, Sunny Day!"

The magical leaf twirled and spun, and seemed to shine in the sun.

"Roserade, Weather Ball! Leafeon, SolarBeam!"

A ball of fire formed in Roserade's flowers, amd it merged with the solarbeam, causing it to turn orange-red. The solarbeam exploded and orange and white sparkles rained down. I bit my lip. Lucille was good.

"You know Jaz, if you are nerveuse, then just take a deep breath and count of five. It's tres apaisante!"

I turned and saw Chris, Owen, Matt, and mom. I smiled at them.

"Thank you."

"Now it's time for our final contestant, Jazmine!"

"You're up, kiddo. Good luck." Mom said.

"Thank you all!"

I ran up to the stage and closed my eyes. I never knew there were so many people! I sighed and took out my pokeballs.

"Turtwig, Eevee, it's your time to shine!" I said and released my pokemon. They were surrounded in pink hearts.

"Alright. Eevee, use Swift!"

Eevee swung her tail, and the stars surrounded her and Turtwig.

"Turtwig, Tackle the stars!"

She charged into the stars and they exploded. She and Eevee were surrounded in yellow sparkles.

"Great! Eevee, use Double Team, and then Shadow Ball!"

All of her clones unleashed the black-purple ball. They were all neatly separated.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf and then Attract!"

Turtwig's leaves hit the shadow balls, and then she used Attract.

"Eevee, finish it off with Swift!"

With a swing of her tail, the stars hit the shadow balls, and the hearts. It exploded and surrounded the whole crowd in pink, yellow, and black sparkles. Everyone loudly cheered for us! Some were even standing!

"Well, that was a beautiful performance! Let's see what Mr. Contesta thinks!"

I crossed my fingers.

"A truly beautiful and breath-taking performance. Your pokemon were very graceful, and worked very well together!"

I gasped. No one has ever said anything like that to me!

"Now, Mr. Sukizo?"

"That was a truly remarkable performance!"

I smiled and slightly laughed. Turtwig and Eevee jumped up in excitement.

"Nurse Joy?"

She clapped her hands together. "It was so beautiful! The sparkles and the moves were truly amazing! So wonderful, I had such a great time watching it!"

I smiled and jumped up. "Yes!"

"Well, there you have it, folks!"

I laughed as Eevee and Turtwig happily jumped into my arms, and I twirled them around. I happily went to the waiting room and saw Owen, Matt, Chris and mom. They all ran up to me.

"Jazmine, that was amazing!" Mom said.

"Yeah! I'm not one for contests, but you were really good." Matt said. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Vee, Eevee!"

She jumped out my arms and ran up to Chris.

"Eevee, Vee!"

Pichu appeared on Chris's shoulder and climbed down to Eevee.

"Twig, Turtwig!"

I warmly smiled.

"Alright, now it's time to announce the remaining 8!"

We looked at the TV. I gulped. I saw some other people, Lucille, and finally...

"Wait. Ashlyn isn't up there." I said.

"Neither are you." Mom added. The final picture appeared, and it was me!

"Yes, I made it!"

I hugged mom.

"Congrats, Jaz."

I turned and saw Ashlyn sadly leaning on the wall. Shinx and Piplup were worriedly standing next to her. I walked up to her.

"Hey."

She looked up at me and forced a smile. "Hi."

"... You were really good. I dunno why you didn't win. _You _should've been up there instead of Lucille." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks... Jazmine."

I blinked and smiled. I held out my hand.

"Next time, you'll get it. I promise."

Ashlyn looked at my hand and warmly smiled.

"Thank you... for everything. And, good luck. Don't let me down. Shinx, Piplup, let's go."

Shinx and Piplup trotted after Ashlyn as she left. Next was the battle competitions. I was supposed to fight a woman named Jessilina.

"Hm. Good luck, Jazmine." Owen said.

"Thanks!"

I walked onto the battling field and took out my pokeball. The woman on the other side, Jessilina, looked really weird. She had magenta hair tied into two large pigtails, large glasses and an orange dress. She laughed.

"Let's go, Carnivine!"

Out from the pokeball came a very odd looking pokemon. It had a large mouth... or head, and creepy eyes. It made me shudder!

"Turtwig, come on out!"

Turtwig eagerly shook her head. I knew that both were grass types, but I wanted to see how powerful this Carnivine was. Jessilina laughed.

"Carnivine, use Bind!"

It wrapped its tentacles around Turtwig and squeezed. I bit my lip and suddenly remembered the time I battled Ashlyn.

"Turtwig, bite Carnivine's roots!" I said. She nodded and chewed on its roots. Carnivine cried out and suddenly let go of Turtwig.

"Now while it's confused, use Tackle!"

Carnivine was thrown back. Jessilina gasped.

"Quick Carnivine, use Bite!" She said. It opened its mouth to bite Turtwig.

"Razor Leaf!"

The leaves hit Carnivine straight in the mouth.

"Now Turtwig, end it with Tackle!"

Turtwig charged straight into Carnivine. It hit the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"And that's it! Carnivine is done!"

I laughed and picked up Turtwig.

"You were so great! Thanks!"

"Twig!"

Jessilina growled and returned Carnivine. I went up to her and held out my hand.

"You have a cool Carnivine." I complimented. She just turned and walked away.

"Your welcome." I grumbled and went back to the waiting room. My mom suddenly ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh sweetie, you were so amazing! Your Turtwig is so cute and strong and..."

I tuned her out and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, I love you too mom."

Lucille walked up to me. Leafeon was following her.

"Hm. That was okay." She said with her arms crossed.

"Leafeon."

I _knew _she was going easy on me just because my mom, Chris, Owen and Matt were there. She'd probably shout and say 'that was terrible' or 'you probably cheated' or something stupid like that.

"Excusez moi, mademoiselle, but um... define 'okay'?" Chris asked. Lucille flicked her pigtail.

"By 'okay', I mean she could've done better. Surely, my Leafeon will show a much grander performance."

Mom stepped in front of me and put her hand on her hip. Uh-oh. That was a sign that she was getting really upset and defensive.

"I can understand that you and your pokemon are pretty, but just because my daughter's performance didn't stand out doesn't mean you have to criticize her. My performances weren't so great either, yet I became a top coordinator. Looks isn't everything, it's the bond between you and your pokemon." She said as she crossed her arms. I felt so warm and fuzzy. See, this is what I love about mom. She's able to easily criticize people who criticize _me_. And she's so awesome when she gets defensive. Lucille narrowed her eyes.

"_You're _a top coordinator? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Owen growled. "Now listen here lady-"

Mismagius levitated in front of him and shook her head. "Mis..."

He stepped back and pouted. That's a thing I love about _Mismagius_. She's so cool, calm, and collected. She knows when someone can handle a situation. I hope at least _one _of my pokemon turn out to be like her. Lucille sighed.

"Well, I should really get going. It's been nice seeing you, Jazmine. Hope you lose."

"Right back at ya-"

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't want to say anything I might regret.

**Wowza! So, how was it? Did I get your OC's right? Sora444, sorry I didn't make Matt do so much, but I promise he'll do more next chapter. Thank ****you!**


	4. On The Way to Oreburgh City

**Chapter summary: Jazmine finally faces her opponent, who is stronger than she thinks. She also teams up with Ashlyn, and they journey to Oreburgh City.**

**Featured OC's in this chapter: **

**Lueroi Richardson- Koten123**

**A/N- For those of you who sent in an OC... some of you included the levels of your pokemon. This story is in the ANIME section people, which means... LEVELS DON'T MATTER! So please, don't add levels next time. Thanks.**

Mom scoffed. "Don't listen to her."

I nodded. "I never did, anyway."

"Jaz, they're announcing the final 4." Matt told me. I turned to the screen. Lucille, and two other boys made it. Finally, my picture showed up. I was so relieved!

"Great work, Jazmine!" Chris said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"So who are you battling?" Owen asked.

"Um... a boy named Lueroi. He looks strong..."

Matt patted my back. "Don't worry about it. You'll win, I promise!"

I smiled and nodded. I walked past the others to the stage. Like before, there were hundreds, possibly thousands of people eagerly, happily, and excitedly cheering. The ceiling exposed the clear blue sky. The three judges were on the farthest side of the stage, and I looked ahead to see my opponent, Lueroi, who looked older than me with tanned skin and black hair. He was wearing a nice white suit with black shoes and a pink tie.

"Ha ha! A young girl, I see? This should be easy. Go, Buneary!"

Out from the pokeball came an adorable brown pokemon. It had beige fluff on on its ears, where one was flopped on its head, feet, and bottom.

"Bun!" It proudly said. I fell in love with it, but I knew that right now, it was my enemy.

"Go, Turtwig!" I said. Turtwig came out of her pokeball and smiled. Lueroi laughed.

"Turtwig is _not _a good choice against my Buneary. Use Ice Beam!"

First, a small white-blue orb appeared in front of Buneary's mouth. Then, several beams of the same color came from the orb.

"Dodge it, Turtwig!" I said. She quickly moved out of its way before it could hit her.

"_That Ice Beam is dangerous. If it hits Turtwig more than once, she's done._" I thought.

"Turtwig, Tackle!" I called. She began to charge towards Buneary.

"Ice Beam again! Freeze the floor!"

Buneary aimed its attack onto the stage, where it froze to ice. Turtwig suddenly slipped and fell over herself. Meanwhile, Buneary seemed to be skating on the ice.

"Dizzy Punch, Buneary!"

Its ears began to lightly glow, and Buneary used its ears to punch Turtwig. She slid back on the ice. I bit my lip.

"Turtwig, Attract!" I said. The hearts appeared and surrounded Buneary. Its eyes turned to hearts.

"Great, now use Razor Leaf!"

Despite the fact that Buneary was hurt from the razor leaf, he was still 'in love' with Turtwig.

"Now Turtwig, Tackle!" I said.

"Snap out of it, Buneary!" Lueroi shouted. Buneary rubbed his paws together in affection. I giggled. Turtwig charged straight into Buneary.

"Come on, you can do it! Buneary!" Lueroi shouted again. The hearts disappeared, and he looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, there we go! Now, Bounce!"

Buneary jumped up _high _into the air, and suddenly began to come down. I smiled. Wait for it... wait for it...

"Razor Leaf, and then Tackle!"

The razor leaf surrounded Turtwig like a torpedo, and when Buneary came down, she crashed straight into him, knocking him out.

"And that's it! Jazmine is the winner!"

I fell to my knees and sighed in relief. Turtwig jumped into my lap. I laughed.

"Thanks, you were great too." I said and returned her to her pokeball. I saw Lueroi walking up to me, with Buneary on his shoulder.

"Great battle, er..."

"Jazmine. It's Jazmine." I said. He held out his hand.

"Lueroi Richardson. Pleasure to meet you."

I shook his hand. "Yeah, the pleasure is all mine."

We walked back to the waiting room. Mom suddenly gave me a bear hug. I could barely breathe. She, like before, began to tell me how proud she was and how I was amazing and yadda yadda... When she let me go Chris, Matt and Owen went up to me.

"Wow, that was a great battle! The way you commanded Turtwig to use that Razor Leaf and Tackle combination... amazing!" Matt said. I put my hand behind my head.

"Thanks."

"Mais oui! I thought it was fantastique!" Chris agreed.

"Alright, so who are you battling?" Lueroi asked. I looked at the screen and suddenly frowned. I was battling...

"Lucille."

"What? _Her_?" Owen said. "Man, do I hate her..."

"Don't worry about it, Jaz. You'll win." Chris said.

"Yep, I agree. Just do your best!" Matt added.

"They're both right. So, who are you going to use?" Mom asked me. I took out my pokeball.

"Eevee. I used Turtwig in the last two rounds." I said.

"Alright then. Now get out there, kiddo." Mom ushered me to the stage. I nodded and walked to it. I felt confident on the golden stage. With all the people cheering and looking at me, I knew I would win. Lucille was across the stage. She laughed.

"I'm amazed that you've come so far!" She said. I frowned.

"Now my darling Leafeon, go!"

When Leafeon exited the pokeball, it was surrounded by yellow music notes.

"Leaf!" It proudly said.

"Go, Eevee!" I called. When Eevee came out of her pokeball, she was surrounded by purple rose petals.

"Vee, Eevee!"

Lucille laughed again. "You still have _that_ thing? Ha! How is it ever going to beat my wonderful Leafeon?"

Leafeon puffed out its chest. Eevee growled.

"I believe in my pokemon, so I _know _I will win!"

Lucille smirked. "Sunny Day!"

"Leafeon!" It roared. The clouds moved out of the sun's way, where it shined brightly. I could feel the heat pounding on my back.

"Eevee, Swift!"

"Pathetic! Counter it with Leaf Blade."

The leaf on Leafeon's forehead began to glow, as well as its tail. It grew longer. Leafeon easily slashed the stars. I bit my lip.

"Now, Solar Beam!"

The leaf on its head began to glow white. Then, a white orb formed in front of Leafeon's mouth. It fired a beam of white light straight at Eevee.

"Dodge it!" I said. But it was too late. The beam already got her. My poor Eevee was thrown back to my feet.

"No, Eevee!" I cried. I saw that I lost several points. "Please get up..."

Eevee slowly stood up and shook her head. I smiled.

"Great! Now use Shadow Ball!"

"Solar Beam again!"

"Double Team, and then Shadow Ball!"

The clones appeared, and the black-purple ball appeared in front of their mouths. The beam and shadow ball were fired at the same time. Because of the power, it went through the solar beam and all of them hit Leafeon.

"No Leafeon!" Lucille said. "Get up now and use Energy Ball!"

Leafeon slowly stood up. The leaf on its head began to glow white. It then shot a green ball.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball, and then use Swift to surround the shadow ball in stars!"

Eevee did her shadow ball. The swift then surrounded the shadow ball like Saturn's rings. It went straight through the energy ball and hit Leafeon, causing a cloud of dust. When it cleared, it revealed Leafeon still standing, but barely. My heart was racing, and I could feel sweat running down my face. The sunny day wore off, but I was still very nervous.

"Leafeon, Solar Beam, full power!"

It once again shot the beam, but it was bigger this time. By the time I opened my mouth, Eevee was already hit and skidded to my feet.

"Eevee, no!" I said. Some of my points were lost. Lucille had half of her points. I had a little less.

"Please get up, Eevee..." I quietly said. I felt so weak. Mom, Owen, Matt, Chris and Lueroi were all cheering for me. They were expecting me to win. And I let them down...

"Eevee!"

I looked up and saw Eevee outlined in yellow. Multiple blue balls formed around her. They spun around her, and she roared, and shot the blue circles at Leafeon.

"Leaf...!" It cried. The circles hit it and caused a giant cloud of dust. The dust cleared and revealed a fainted Leafeon.

"And that's it!"

I smiled and grabbed Eevee for a bear hug.

"You learned a new move! Eevee, you learned Hidden Power!"

She seemed just as happy as me, but I was choking her. I let her go and lifted her up.

"Great job." I said. I went up to the judges table, where Nurse Joy was holding a blue box.

"Congratulations! You did a magnificent performance. Here is the Jubilife City ribbon."

I took the ribbon. It was blue, with a crown in the middle. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you."

Mom suddenly tackled me to the ground.

"Jazmine! Oh, my wittle Jazzy-poo! I'm so proud of you! You won your first contest! Oh, I'm so happy, I can't wait until your next contest and..."

I once again tuned her out. Lucille growled.

"No! No no no! Not fair, this isn't fair!" She angrily shouted. Matt helped me up.

"You were amazing! It's really cool that Eevee learned Hidden Power." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oui! That performance was very tres chic." Chris added. "That means very stylish in french."

"Thanks."

"Yo Jazmine!"

I turned and saw Ashlyn walking towards me. So she stayed!

"Hi Ashlyn." I said. She put her hand behind her head.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about the way I acted when I first met you... I'm arrogant like that so..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright."

Mom walked up to us and nodded. "Jaz is right. We're all different in our own ways. It's what makes up special. Isn't that right, Mismagius?"

Mismagius nodded. Ashlyn looked at mom and gasped in fright.

"W-W-Wait, that's your mom? Wow, you must be Jade! My mom was your best friend when you guys were small, right?"

"Oh, so _you're_ Ashlyn! Ashley has told me all about you."

I looked back and forth at mom and Ashlyn. "Wait... I'm lost..."

"Back when I was your age, Ashlyn's mom and I were best friends. But we were also rivals."

"I see..."

"So Jaz, where are you going next?"

"Oreburgh City. That's where the first gym is."

"If that's the case, then let me go with you! We can become better friends if we travel together."

Owen went up to me. "Listen kid, you'll go far. You too, Ashlyn."

I smiled.

"Thanks." Ashlyn and I said at the same time. "I think I better get back into my regular clothes."

Ashlyn laughed. "Me too!"

We went back to the dressing rooms and changed back to our regular clothing. At first, I thought about looking for Lucille, but I decided that she could wait. We exited the huge contest building.

"Turtwig, Eevee, come on out!" I said. I released the pokeballs and my two pokemon came out.

"Piplup, Shinx, you come out too!" Ashlyn called. Her two pokemon also came out. The four pokemon happily greeted each other.

"C'mon Ash. Let's hurry to Oreburgh City!" I happily said. Ashlyn looked at her wrist.

"Wait! Let's read my poketch."

She walked ahead of me and pointed ahead. "Just follow me. My poketch should tell us how to get to Oreburgh."

I looked at her wrist. A rose colored watch like device had the picture of a road and a red dot was beeping. That was most likely where we were.

"Great! Then you can lead the way, Ashlyn." I said. She nodded and we continued down the sidewalk. On the way, I say many skyscrapers and buildings of many different colors. Blue, yellow, green, pink, you name it. Cars were racing up and down the street. People were scurrying to where they had to go. The sun was shining high above, and it blocked out any clouds that were trying to cover up its rays. The sky was a wonderful blue. Kids happily ran past us with their small pokemon. Bird pokemon flew above. Even though it was busy, I felt so calm. Eventually, we were outside of Jubilife City. It was late afternoon. I looked back at the bustling city.

"Well, are you ready to go to Oreburgh City?" Ashlyn asked. I sighed and nodded. We were on our way.


	5. Jazmine's Gym Battle

**Chapter Summary- Jazmine and Ashlyn finally reach Oreburgh City, and Jazmine catches a new 'friend'. She finally faces the first gym.**

**Featured OC's in this chapter:**

**Scarlett and Hazel Loke (pronounced lock)- Sparklinstar1216**

It was night time, and we were already halfway to Oreburgh City. I was really excited for my gym battle. I'm sure Ashlyn felt the same way. She was reading a book and I was just looking at the sky. We had made a fire using Shinx's thunderbolt. It was warm, and I felt relieved. The stars were happily dancing with each other in the night sky, and the moon was boasting about its white glow. The clouds were embarrassed and stayed away from the moon. It was such a beautiful night.

"Uh-oh." I heard Ashlyn mumble. I turned to her.

"What's 'uh-oh'?" I asked. She turned to me.

"To fight the first gym leader, you need to have 3 pokemon. We only have 2." She said. I growled to myself.

"If we can't find another pokemon, then we can't battle the gym. And even if we _do _find a new pokemon, we'd have to train with it, and be better friends with it, ya know?" She added. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I get ya."

"Well, we're halfway there. Maybe tomorrow we can go look for some new pokemon."

I nodded. "Alright."

We were about to go to sleep when we heard creaking above us. We looked up, and suddenly two girls fell on top of us.

"Oww..." I heard Ashlyn groaned. "My spleen..."

"Ack! Are you alright?"

One of the girls stood up. I noticed she had raven black hair in a side ponytail on the right, fairly tanned skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with a gray vest, dark jean shorts and knee high brown lace up boots. I nodded.

"Scarlett! I told you we shouldn't be up in that tree!"

Another girl walked up to her. She had blonde hair that reached her back tied into two pigtails with teal ribbon. She was wearing a teal and black one shoulder shirt, black skirt, striped black and teal knee socks and black flats.

"_Twins...?_" I thought. I shook my head and stood up.

"What the heck were you two doing in that tree, anyway?" Ashlyn asked them. I nodded and in agreement. The girl with the raven hair turned to her sister.

"We wanted to see what it was like to sleep in a tree." She said. "It didn't go so well. By the way, I'm Scarlett Loke. This is my twin sister, Hazel."

Ashlyn went up to Hazel and put her chin in her hand.

"You two look _nothing _like each other. Exactly how are you twins?"

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked. "Just 'cause we don't look like each other doesn't mean we're not twins! And you better watch who you're talking to! I'm 14!"

"Really? I'm two years younger than you. Man you're short!" Ashlyn said with a laugh. I sweatdropped. Scarlett suddenly stepped in front of Hazel and narrowed her eyes.

"You better watch who you're talking to! No one, and I mean _no one _messes with my sister. Not on my watch. Go, Raydun!"

Out from the pokemon came a cute rodent like pokemon. It was brown with a long black tail that ended in a thunder bolt. It had curled ears and yellow cheeks, and a white underbelly, and no fingers on its hands.

"Rai, rai!" It said. This was going too far. Now I had to step in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said. "Let's calm down! No need to fight! I'm sure Ashlyn didn't mean for her comment to be rude. She's just saying that Hazel is short despite the fact she's older."

Scarlett crossed her arms. "Whatever. No one messes with Hazel like that, got it?"

I really didn't like this girls' attitude. Couldn't she take a joke? I sighed and climbed back into my sleeping bag. I would take care of this tomorrow.

**-The following morning-**

My eyes fluttered open. The sun was high in the sky. I looked over and saw Ashlyn, Hazel, and Scarlett still asleep. Ashlyn was snoring loudly. I got out of my sleeping bag and streched.

"_Today's the day I have a catch a new pokemon._" I thought. I slowly crept away from everyone else, and took out my pokeballs.

"Turtwig, Eevee, come out." I whispered. They came out of their pokeball and yawned. I'm very positive they were alseep.

"Vee?" Eevee squeaked. I bent down to their height.

"Guys, in order for us to battle the first gym, we need to have three pokemon. But... it's just us. So, I'm gonna need to catch a new friend. How about it?" I explained to them. They nodded. I looked around. Huge, green trees were all around us, north and south, but they made space for a path. Shrubs were scattered here and there. Many pokemon were alseep. Not even the Starly began chirping.

"So that's where you ran off to." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Ashlyn, Hazel, and Scarlett. The sisters looked wide awake, while Ashlyn looked like she wanted to go back to sleep. Her ponytails were a mess and she was lazily holding her cap in her hand. I stood up and nodded.

"Yeah. I need three pokemon to battle the gym, but as you can see, I only have two. Can you guys help me out?" I asked. I was a little nervous, asking two people I barely know to help me look for a pokemon. The sisters nodded.

"Exactly which pokemon do you want?" Scarlett asked. I blinked and sighed.

"I... actually don't know." I said. Hazel took out her pokedex.

"Then why not... this one?" She said and showed me her pokedex.

"_Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. By quickly extending its rolled up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies._"

"Hey, its the same pokemon that Lueroi used. It's so adorable!" I said. Hazel nodded.

"Yep, and you can teach some cool moves, too. It's a really useful pokemon, if you ask me."

"Thanks, Hazel!" I said. Ashlyn louded yawned and raised her hand.

"'Scuse me, but do I have to help too...?" She lazily asked. I giggled.

**-Afternoon-**

I sighed. We looked everywhere for this Buneary, but didn't find one. We didn't even see one. We were eating lunch. Hazel managed to cook some food for the pokemon. We rummaged through our bags until we found something to eat.

"Alright!" Scarlett said as she stood up. "I'm ready to go! What about you guys?"

I finished my food, wiped my hands, and stood up. I stretched and smiled.

"I'm good. Ashlyn, Hazel?"

They also stood up and nodded.

"Then let's go! We have a Buneary to catch!" Ashlyn said. She suddenly stopped and looked at me. "_You _have a Buneary to catch."

I rolled my eyes. We continued walking for a while and until we got hungry again.

"Exactly when are we gonna reach Oreburgh? I'm tired of walking so much!" Scarlett complained. I shrugged.

"Soon, I hope. Oreburgh is a long way's away, so don't expect to reach there for a while." I said.

"But you just said we'll be there soon!"

I looked at her. "I also said I hope."

She pouted. Hazel sighed. Her pokemon, a very cute Delcatty she nicknamed Neko, was on her lap as Hazel was petting it. Ashlyn looked in her bag and took out a rice cake.

"Success!" She happily shouted. She was about to bite into it when it suddenly disappeared from her hands.

"What the-"

We turned and saw a brown pokemon with beige fluff on its ears, bottom and feet.

"That's it!" Hazel said. "A Buneary!"

The Buneary ate the rice cake in one bite and smiled.

"Bun!"

I took out my pokeball. "Turtwig, let's go!"

Turtwig appeared out of her pokeball.

"Twig!"

"Attract!"

The hearts surrounded Buneary, but when it sunk into it, nothing happened.

"Then Buneary's a girl. Too bad none of my pokemon know attract..." Scarlett said. A blue-white orb formed in front of Buneary's mouth. Then, several white beams escaped the orb and hit Turtwig.

"Oh no, Turtwig!" I cried as she slided to my feet. The Ice Beam was a very powerful one, because Turtwig was knocked out. I growled.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" I said and released my pokeball.

"Wait, Jaz! Buneary's a normal type, and Shadow Ball is a ghost type move! That won't have any effect!" Ashlyn said. I growled, but it was too late. Eevee already used her attack, and like Ashlyn said, it had no effect.

"Buneary!" She cried out. She jumped up with one foot forward, and hit Eevee.

"That was Jump Kick! It's a move that's really effective against a normal type like Eevee!" Scarlett said. Eevee was also knocked out.

"_How are my pokemon fainting with just one hit from this thing? Oh man..._" I thought. Ashlyn took out her pokeball.

"Alright, my turn. Piplup, let's help Jazmine out!"

Piplup came out of his pokeball and puffed out his chest.

"Lup, Piplup!"

"Use Whirlpool!"

The giant whirlpool formed in his hands and he threw it at Buneary.

"Bun Bun!" She said and used Ice Beam, which freezed Piplup's attack.

"Oh no!" Ashlyn and I said at the same time. Buneary evilly smiled. Her ears lightly glowed and she used them to jab Piplup several times.

"Lup..." He weakly said.

"A one-hit knockout again..." I said. Ashlyn growled.

"Shinx, Thunder Wave!"

Shinx came out of her pokeball. She became surrounded in blue electricity, and she shot it at Buneary. Buneary was also became surrounded in electricity. When it disappeared, blue electricity sparked around her.

"Great job, Shinx!" Ashlyn said. "Now use Spark!"

Shinx was once again surrounded in blue electricity, and she charged straight into Buneary. I felt so weak. My own pokemon were knocked out, and I needed someone else to help me catch this pokemon. Most of me felt pathetic, useless. Like I couldn't do anything. But a little bit of me knew that it was _entirely _my fault. But, that big part of me was really taking over me. Buneary was still standing strong, but she was paralyzed from that Thunder Wave. She smiled and jumped up, and crashed into the ground.

"That was Dig!" I said and turned to Ashlyn. "Ashlyn, be careful. Dig can easily knock out an electric type like Shinx."

She nodded. "Shinx, carefully look at where the rocks will shake. Then move!"

Shinx barked and looked at the ground. At first there was silence. I saw Shinx's ear slightly twitch, and she jumped away as Buneary came up from the ground.

"Buneary!" She said and shot another ice beam.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!"

A powerful thunderbolt escaped Shinx, and it clashed with the ice beam. The attacks canceled each other out. Buneary growled. Hazel stepped next to me.

"Neko, let's help out Ashlyn and Jazmine. Use Iron Tail!"

Hazel's Delcatty nodded and the purple tip her tail began to glow white. She jumped up and slammed her tail into Buneary's head, officially knocking her out. I widely smiled and took out an empty pokeball.

"Go, pokeball!" I said and threw it at her. She was sucked inside it, and it wobbled three times before I heard a faint 'click'.

"Yes!" I happily shouted. "Hazel, Ashlyn, thank you so much!"

I grabbed them and tightly hugged them.

"I can't thank you enough."

Scarlett put her hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Good work, sis."

Hazel lightly blushed. "T-Thank you."

**-The Next Day-**

I can't believe it! We're finally in Oreburgh City! It's just like Jubilife, with plenty of skyscrapers and cars racing up and down the street. It was a little less busy than Jubilife, though. I could see black clouds of smoke rise into the air. Oreburgh probably has a factory. We walked down the street. We saw several bird pokemon.

"_Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck._"

"Good thing it's the day time." Ashlyn said. I giggled. I felt my pokeball wobble, and out from it came Buneary.

"Bun!" She said.

"Buneary, what're you doing? Return." I said. Buneary dodged the red beam and jumped onto my face. Man, did that hurt! She jumped into the street.

"Watch out, Buneary!" Hazel cried. I turned and gasped. A car was heading straight towards her. Buneary braced for impact, but was suddenly lifed off of her feet and brought back to me.

"Bun...?" She asked. She looked up and saw a cute orange pokemon with beige on its stomach.

"Char!"

"_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flame goes out._"

"Hey, be more careful next time!"

We turned and saw Owen and Chris walking towards us.

"Wow, Chris, Owen, hey!" I said. They went up to me.

"Bonjour, Jazmine. Is Buneary alright?" Chris asked. She sounded a little worried. I picked up Buneary and looked at her.

"Nope, she seems fine."

"That's good! And it was all thanks to Owen's quick thinking. T'es fantastique! Uh... I mean... you're fantastic!"

I saw Owen lightly blush. "Um... T-Thank you..."

Pichu appeared over Chris' shoulder and hopped onto Owen's shoulder.

"Chu, Pichu!" It said and evilly looked at him. I giggled and looked down at Buneary, who I was still holding in my arms.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. Scarlett and Hazel went up to me.

"Who are they?" Scarlett asked.

"Hazel, Scar, that's Chris and Owen. We met them while in Jubilife City."

"Hm. I there, I'm Scarlett Loke, and this is my sister Hazel. Nice to meet you."

"Oui! So Jazmine, are you going to challenge the gym?" Chris asked. I eagerly clenched my fist.

"Of course I am!"

"Yeah. Hey Jaz, I beat the first three gym leaders, so lemme give you some advice."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Scarlett."

"How about we go to the cafe?" Owen suggested.

"Mais oui! Then we could talk about things there!" Chris excitedly said. We walked down the busy street of Oreburgh and finally reached a building. It was squeezed between two buildings that were 5 stories tall. The cafe was 2 stories. There were outdoor seats with umbrellas, where people and their pokemon talked, ate, and laughed. There was a short white gate around the cafe, leading a path to the door. We walked in and found a seat inside.

"Okay Jazmine." Scarlett started. "The leader of the Oreburgh gym is Roark. He deals with rock types. He has an Onix, Geodude, and Rampardos."

I looked at my pokedex. "Wait Onix, Rampardos..."

Scarlett laughed and took out a pokeball. "Rampage, c'mon out!" She said. Out from the pokeball came a large, dinosaur-like pokemon. The top of its head was raised and blue, and it had intimidating red eyes.

"Rampardos!" It said.

"_Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokemon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Like a spear, its headbutt can pierce even the strongest of defenses._"

"Wow, it looks so cool..." I said. Pichu scurried onto the table and sniffed Rampardos.

"Chu, Pichu Pi!"

Rampardos growled at it. Pichu shivered and quickly went back to Chris.

"Anyway." Scarlett said and turned to me. "Turtwig will be a huge help, since she's a grass type. Grass types are strong against rock and ground types like Roark's pokemon."

"But Turtwig only knows one grass type move, and that's razor leaf." I said. I was really worried.

"It's okay. You'll just have to come up with strategies that'll give you the advantage, even though Turtwig only knows one grass type move."

"Oui, Scarlett is right Jazmine. Plus, your Buneary should be a help, too." Chris said. I nodded.

"Are you guys going to watch me?" I asked.

"I will! If Chris is going..." Owen said.

"Owen is right. We're traveling together."

"What about Matt?" Ashlyn asked.

"He wanted to go alone on his pokemon journey." Owen explained.

"I see..." I said. "Well then, let's go! I'm ready to defeat Roark!"

I raced out of the cafe with everyone following me. After walking a bit more, we finally reached the gym. It was a huge, dome-shaped building. There were two doors that slided open when I walked in them. Inside, it was like the Jubilife City contest, with a circle full of seats. The field was rocky. Boulders stuck up here and there. A man with mahogany colored hair and a miners outfit was on the other side.

"Welcome! My name is Roark, and I'm the gym leader here! Ready to lose?"

I took out my pokeball. "Ha! Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Go Turtwig!"

"Geodude, c'mon out!"

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried into the ground so it can observe mountain travelers._"

"_Scarlett said that Turtwig would be good against Roark's pokemon._" I thought.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Rollout to block it!"

Geodude tucked its arms in and began to rapidly roll towards Turtwig. The leaves went straight past it. It hit Turtwig.

"Twig!" She cried out.

"Turtwig, no!" I said. She stood up and shook herself off.

"Great! Now use Tackle!"

"Rollout again!"

Geodude went straight into Turtwig. I was confident that Turtwig was stronger, but Geodude pushed her back.

"No! Get up Turtwig, please! Use Attract!"

She was badly hurt. I heard that Rollout was a move that got stronger each time it was used. Turtwig slowly stood up and winked. The hearts surrounded Geodudem and its eyes turned to hearts. I felt relieved. Now it was easier to attack Geodude.

"Razor Leaf!"

The sharp leaves hit Geodude.

"Snap out of it!" Roark said. "And use Seismic Toss!"

Geodude didn't listen to him. He was infatuated with Turtwig.

"Razor Leaf again!" I said.

"Geodude!" Roark shouted. Geodude's eyes returned to normal and he looked around.

"Geo? Dude?"

"Watch out!" Roark said. Geodude blinked and moved out of the way before the razor leaf hit him. I bit my lip. I was positive that using attract and then razor leaf several times would finish him off.

"Great! Now Seismic Toss!"

Geodude wrapped his arms around Turtwig and he levitated _high_, with Turtwig still in his arms. I could see her trying to struggle out of Geodude's grip, but it was no use. Geodude then threw Turtwig to the ground.

"Turtwig, no!"

She fell to the ground before I could catch her. The impact caused a large cloud of smoke. When it disappeared, it revealed Turtwig not only badly hurt, but fainted as well.

"Turtwig is unable to battle!"

"Return." I said. "You did great. Thanks."

Roark laughed. "You're weaker than I thought!"

I growled. "Buneary, let's finish this!"

I knew that with Buneary's Ice Beam and Jump Kick, it'll be an easy win.

"Bun!" She proudly said.

"I'm staying with Geodude." Roark said. "Seismic Toss!"

He charged for Buneary.

"Jump Kick now!" I said. She waited for the right moment and jumped onto Geodude's face.

"Ice Beam!"

The Ice Beam hit Geodude in the back. He fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle!"

"Return." Roark said. "Thank you. That was pretty good! I'm now impressed."

Buneary hopped in front of me and punched the air.

"You don't even know." I said. Roark smiled.

"Rampardos, I need you!"

Out from the pokeball came the pokemon Scarlett showed me.

"Zen Headbutt, now!"

Rampardos' skull began to glow blue and it charged towards Buneary.

"Counter with Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary's ears began to lightly glow, and she punched Rampardos back.

"Jump Kick!"

She jumped onto its face and landed in front of me. Buneary, without my command, used Ice Beam on Rampardos. It hit it and it fell to the ground. Was I going to win? Was I going to lose?

**Oh, cliffhanger! So sorry for the long update, I had a lot of stuff on my hands. And I have a lot to think about. Happy Mother's Day to everyone! Thanks for reading. **


	6. Not So Nice Friends

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and keeping in touch with this story! I honestly didn't think it would do well... and for those OC's who haven't been included yet, I am so sorry. But I promise, in this chapter, they WILL be included. And long update, I know. But le laptop got taken away by le mother. But it's back now!**

**Chapter Summary- Jazmine learns what a loss feels like.**

**Featured OC's:**

**Lily- Trainer Bubbles**

**Clara Darwin- Demolition Panda**

I saw Rampardos struggling to get up. Half of me felt happy since it was weakened. But the other half of me felt sad and guilty. Did Buneary go too far? Or did she do the right thing? Is Rampardos okay?

"Rampardos, use Flamethrower!" Roark commanded. Buneary growled. Rampardos opened its mouth, and a stream of fire suddenly escaped.

"Buneary, move!" I said. But she didn't listen to me, and used Ice Beam. The flamethrower melted the ice beam and hit Buneary. She slided to my feet.

"No!" I cried. "Are you alright?"

Buneary groaned and slowly stood up.

"Great work, Rampardos!" Roark said. "Now use Head Smash!"

Rampardos was surrounded in a blue-white aura. It charged towards Buneary like a torpedo, its head pointing forward.

"Move Buneary!" I shouted. But it was too late. Rampardos' attack already made contact with Buneary, and it was rough. Its head slammed into her side and she crashed into the wall, her eyes swirls.

"Bun..." She weakly moaned.

"No, Buneary!" I shouted and ran to her. I bent down and picked her up.

"Are you okay?"

Buneary nodded. "Bun, Bun."

"Thank you so much." I sadly muttered to her. "You did great. You deserve a nice rest."

I returned her to her pokeball and walked back to the arena.

"Are you finished yet, kid?" Roark asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"My name isn't 'kid'. My name is Jazmine."

Now, I was upset. _Really _upset. Eevee was my last chance. It was up to her, now. Roark smiled.

"I like your guts, ki- I mean Jazmine." He complimented. "So, what's your next pokemon going to be?"

"Eevee, I need you now!"

Eevee came out of her pokeball and eagerly growled. I could tell that she was as serious as me. I noticed Rampardos slightly shaking.

"_Head Smash must be one of those risky moves. If I can land Shadow Ball on it, it's done, and Roark will only have Onix left._" I thought.

"Alright Eevee. Use Shadow Ball!"

"Destroy it with Flamethrower!"

The shadow ball disintegrated in the flamethrower. I bit my lip and gasped.

"Eevee, Double Team! Surround Rampardos!"

Eevee nodded, and the clones surrounded Rampardos in a circle. I looked around in confusion.

"Now... Shadow Ball!" I shouted. All the clones launched their attack at Rampardos. The collision caused a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Rampardos was fainted.

"Rampardos is unable to battle!"

I sighed. I felt relieved. That's 2 down and one to go. But I also felt worried. He probably saved Onix for last because it was the most powerful pokemon on his team. If Rampardos was that strong, then what about Onix? What were its moves? Why was it saved for last? I had so many questions, but no answers. Roark took out his pokeball.

"I never knew it would have to come to this." He chuckled. "Onix, come on out!"

The pokeball revealed a huge, slate gray serpentine-like pokemon. It seemed to have a body connected by rocks and small, intimidating eyes.

"_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground of fifty miles per hour._"

I saw Eevee shudder.

"Alright Onix, start out by using Screech!"

Onix opened its mouth and it began to glow white and it released a blue cylinder beam. I covered my ears because the screech was ear-splitting. I never heard something so terrible in my life. I saw Eevee slowly sliding back. Onix closed its mouth and the screech stopped. I uncovered my ears and fell to the ground. I had a migrane, now.

"Eevee, Hidden Power!"

Blue circles surrounded Eevee, and she shot it at Onix. It hit Onix, but barely did anything.

"Onix..." It said. Roark laughed as Eevee growled.

"Sad. Onix, Slam!"

It began charging towards Eevee.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Eevee jumped away, and I saw Roark smirk.

"Hit it with your tail, Onix!" Roark commanded. Onix swung its tail around, and it made contact with Eevee's side. She fell to the ground, badly hurt. I could feel my eyes water. I knew I was about to cry, so I blinked away the tears.

"Eevee... are you okay?" I asked. My voice was breaking. I smiled when she began to slowly stand up.

"Vee..." She groaned in pain.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Finish it off with Double-Edge!"

Onix began to glow silver, and it quickly charged towards Eevee. It charged into the shadow ball, which had no effect on it.

"Move Eevee!" I shouted. But, she was too weakened, and Onix charged into her. She was thrown back to the wall, her eyes swirls.

"Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Roark of Oreburgh Gym!"

I ran over to Eevee and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" I worriedly asked. Eevee opened her eyes and nodded.

"Vee..." She weakly squeaked. I sighed and took out her pokeball.

"Thank you. You did really well." I congratulated her. "Return." I could feel a few tears running down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped them, and stood up. Roark laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"That was a delightful battle, Jazmine. Come back when you're stronger."

I growled and raced out the door.

"Jazmine, wait!" I heard Ashlyn call after me. I didn't listen to her, and kept on running. I ran to the pokemon center, where it was between two 10 story buildings. I went inside and walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Please heal my pokemon..." I muttered. She noticed how upset I sounded.

"Is everything alright?"

"Let's just say my gym battle didn't go too well."

"I see..."

She took my pokeballs and put them in the machine. After a few moments, she gave it back to my in a tray.

"There you go. Your pokemon are nice and healthy!"

"Thanks..."

I took my pokeballs and strapped them to my belt. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked out of the door, and to the cafe. I sat on a outside seat and took ouy my pokemon.

"Bun."

"Vee!"

"Turtwig?"

I looked at them and gave them a fake smile. "You guys did great, back at the gym. Thanks."

Eevee put her head on my lap and looked at me with her innocent, brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." I whined. Turtwig and Buneary must've caught Eevee's drift, because they did the same. I looked at them, and couldn't help but smile.

"Hm, you go into depression and have to rely on your pokemon to encourage you just because you haven't succeded in winning a gym? How pathetic."

I looked up and saw a girl with a gray dress shirt and a long black skirt that reached just above her ankles. She had black flats and a pair of glasses resting on her nose, which she pushed up. Next to her was a younger girl who looked about my age. She was like me; light brown skin, and black hair. She had hazel eyes, and she was wearing a light blue jacket over a blue shirt that had a white heart on it, and jean shorts.

"Hi there! I'm Lily and this is Clara Darwin! What's your name?"

Buneary hopped onto the table.

"Bun?"

"Um... I'm Jazmine..." I said. Clara pushed up her glasses once again.

"Yes, Lily is correct. She is my... err... traveling partner. Now, I don't suppose you've observed a Happiny lately, have you?"

I twitched. "Um..."

Clara sighed. "Another one of those unintellectual individuals? How pitiful. You _do _know what a Happiny is, don't you?"

I was confused and upset at the same time. Was she calling me dumb? She was calling me stupid just because I don't know what a Happiny is? I stood up.

"Sorry, but I never seen or heard of a pokemon like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Clara crossed her arms and sighed. She took out a pokedex.

"Here."

I looked at her pokedex. The pokemon was pink and was shaped like an egg. As a matter of fact, it had an egg in a pink and white pouch.

"_Happiny, the Playhouse Pokemon. It loves round white things. It carries a round stone in its pouch that looks like an egg, and it gives it to people that it likes._"

"So that's a Happiny?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Nope, never saw before."

Lily groaned. "Man, and I thought we were going to find this thing!"

"Jazmine, there you are!"

I turned and saw Ashlyn, Owen, Scarlett, Hazel and Chris walking up to me.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Ashlyn asked. "We got worried sick about you. Uh... who are they?"

"Uh... Clara Darwin and Lily..." I awkwardly introduced. "Clara, Lily, this is Ashlyn, Owen, Chris, and sisters Scarlett and Hazel."

"Have you seen a Happiny anywhere?" Lily asked.

"A Happiny? Mais oui, we saw it running while we were coming out of the gym!" Chris answered.

"Then why didn't you catch it?" Clara angrily asked and shouted at the same time. I sighed.

"We didn't know it belonged to a trainer..." Owen awkwardly explained. Clara stomped her foot.

"Idiots, all of you!"

"Happiny?"

Clara and Lily turned around and saw the Playhouse Pokemon.

"Happiny!" Clara happily cried. She picked it up and and tightly hugged the poor thing.

"Oh, I knew you would come back to me! I just knew it!" Clara squealed. I slapped my forehead. If she knew it would come back, then why did she ask us where it was? I guess she was trying to find it first...?

"Well then, I really must be on my way. Lily, we're going." Clara announced.

"Okay!" Lily excitedly said and hopped after Clara. Those two... sure were weird...

**Okay, this chapter is shorter than most, I know but... I really didn't know what to write after this. Sorry... but the next chapter will be better, I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Surprise! New Enemies, New Rivals?

**Sorry for the long update! I wasn't busy, I was just lazy XD. Anyway, enjoy this poorly written chapter!**

**Chapter Summary- Jazmine and co. run into mysterious new enemies. Meanwhile, Ashlyn has a run in with an old friend. **

Ashlyn promised me a pokemon battle after we rested up. I think it was really nice of her to do that. We went to the back of the pokemon center, where there was enough space for a battle.

"Alright Jazzy! Are you up for this?" She excitedly asked. I nodded. She took out her pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Shinx, let's go!"

"Shinx, Shinx!" She cried in a determined way. I could tell she was very eager not only by her cry, but by the blue electricity sparking around her.

"Buneary, you're up!" I called. Buneary came out and rested her hands on her hips. I wanted to use her because she knew Dig, and I wanted to strengthen the bond between us.

"Alright Shinx, start out by using Charge!" Ashlyn commanded. Blue electricity sparked around Shinx and she growled.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam to freeze the ground!"

The blue orb formed in front of her mouth, and she used unleashed the beam. The whole ground turned to light blue, slippery ice. Ashlyn and Shinx looked around in confusion.

"Yo Jazz, what the heck is your problem?" Ashlyn angrily questioned. I giggled at her temper. "Whatever. Looks like we'll have to do long-range attacks. Thunderbolt!"

Shinx crouched down and electricity sparked around her before she unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Buneary, dodge it by sliding on the ice, and then use Dig!"

She moved out of the way, and the thunderbolt was redirected into the icy ground. It appeared as if Buneary was skating. She then jumped up and dug into the ground face first. Thanks to Chris, I knew that since the ground was covered in ice, there were no pebbles shaking when Buneary was about to come up. Also, the ice would compress the sound Buneary made when coming up. Shinx growled as she looked around. I bit my lip. Where's Buneary? She finally came up and punched Shinx in the jaw.

"Yeah, great hit Buneary!" I cheered.

"Bun!"

"Shinx, are you alright?" Ashlyn worriedly asked. Shinx slowly stood up and shook her fur.

"Shinx!"

"Great! Now use Thunderbolt and direct it in the ice!"

Shinx nodded and she jumped up. She used Thunderbolt and it hit the ice, casuing the ice to crack and eventually break. Shinx did this until she created a path.

"Now use Spark!"

She was surrounded in blue electricity and began charging towards Buneary.

"Jump Kick!" I shouted. Buneary jumped up and landed on Shinx's head. Poor Shinx slammed into the ground, causing a cloud of dust. When it cleared, it revealed Shinx fainted.

"That was a cheap shot!" Ashlyn angrily growled. Buneary hopped over to me and I picked her up.

"Buneary, overkill?" I whispered. She put her paw behind her head.

"Bun, bun..."

I returned her to her pokeball and sighed. "Thanks anyway."

I took out Eevee's pokeball and it enlarged in by hand.

"Go, E-"

"Stop right there!"

We all turned and saw two people with green hair in a bowl cut style and odd costumes. I noticed a 'G' on the front of their outfits.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"I'm afraid we have to take your pokemon."

"Pardon? I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that." Chris said. The men looked at us with a lethal glare. Their golden eyes had anger in them.

"We didn't want to do this. Go, Golbat!"

A medium-sized blue pokemon with a large, gaping mouth came out of the pokeball.

"_Golbat, the Bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Zubat. Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of prey._" My pokedex said.

"Pretty creepy pokemon..." I heard Owen mutter.

"Why do you want our pokemon anyway?" I asked. I tried to stay as calm as possible, but I was pretty upset. How could someone just randomly ask others for their pokemon? That wasn't cool!

"We just want- no, need- their power, for a very big project we're doing!" One explained.

"Sorry, but your project has to be put on hold for a while." Ashlyn said. "Go, Pip-"

She was cut off by a stream of fire that came out of nowhere and hit both Golbat, engulfing them in its flames. They shrieked and fell to the ground, burned and fainted. I winced. The men flinched and returned their pokemon.

"What are we supposed to tell Commander Mars? She will be very upset..."

"Don't worry about it! Next time, we'll get them..."

They threw a smokeball. We coughed and had trouble seeing, but the smoke eventually cleared and they were gone. I always saw this on tv. Where do they go in such a short time, and how?

"Are you guys alright?"

We turned around and saw a boy about Scarlett and Hazel's age. He had jet black hair with some covering his left eye, and his eyes were dark green. He had creamy skin and was wearing a gray and red striped sweater with black cargo shorts, a gray scarf, fingerless gloves, and a blue over-the-shoulder bag with a red pokeball sign in the middle of it. By his side was a large pokemon with light yellow and dark blue fur.

"_Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon and the final evolved form of Cyndaquil. It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself._" The pokedex informed.

"No way!" Ashlyn squeaked. "Damion!"

She ran over to the boy and tackled him.

"Where have you been? It's been such a long time! I missed you so much! How are you? How are your pokemon? How's the family?"

I giggled as Ashlyn covered him with her blanket of questions.

"Ashlyn, do you know this kid?" Hazel asked.

"Yep! This is my childhood friend, Damion Cross. Damion, that's Hazel and Scarlett Locke, Owen Edwards, Chris... and Jazmine... Sorry, but I don't know your last names."

"Walker. Chris Walker."

She titled her head and warmly smiled.

"It's Reed... I'm Jazmine Reed..."

I didn't really like revealing my last name to others, especially strangers. I have no idea why.

"It's nice to meet you all. This is my partner and best friend, Typhlosion."

Pichu ran up to Typhlosion and kindly greeted it. In return, Pichu got an angry growl. It flinched and went back to Chris and cowered behind her shoulder.

"Sorry, Typhlosion doesn't take kindly to strangers..." Damion apologized. Typhlosion scoffed and crossed its arms, angrily looking away. I mentally laughed. It reminds me of Buneary.

**Sorry for another short chapter. It's getting harder finding inspiration to fill in the space until Jazmine's gym battle. Also, please don't expect a new chapter anytime soon. I'm leaving for Jamaica this week Thursday, and I'll be gone for a bit, so yeah. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatyly appreciated! Until next time, ja ne.**


	8. Wonderful! An EggCelent Day!

**Okay, here's the long anticipated rematch gym battle! Enjoy, I did my best!**

**Chapter Summary- After lots of hard work, Jazmine is finally able to rematch the Oreburgh Gym. Who will win this time?**

I woke up this morning feeling really energized and excited. Yesterday was really hectic, but I was glad I was able to squeeze in some extra training. Chris, Owen, Scarlett, and Ashlyn's new friend, Damion, were kind enough to lend me some advice on how to beat Roark. After a wonderful breakfast at the pokemon center, I healed my pokemon and we headed out to the gym. The automatic doors opened before me. I bit my lip and walked in.

"Ah, Jazmine! Welcome back!" Roark greeted. "Ready to lose?"

I took out Turtwig's pokeball. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Go, Turtwig!"

My pokemon came out of her ball and shook her head. I wasn't planning to lose, not this time. Roark smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Onix, let's go!"

The large, slate-gray rock snake pokemon came out of its pokeball and towered above us. It emitted a low growl. Despite its intimidating look, neither Turtwig nor I were fazed.

"Razor Leaf!" I immediately commanded. Turtwig nodded and jumped up, swinging her head and several sharp leaves escaped. Onix simply blocked them with its tail.

"Now, Tackle!"

Right at that moment, Onix's guard was let down and Turtwig charged head first into it. Onix growled and fell back.

"Now keep on using Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig swung her head and countless sharp leaves hit Onix to the point they created a large dust cloud. She landed in front of me and was panting heavily. The cloud cleared, and Onix was fainted. I smiled at Roark's shocked expression. However, he didn't seem dazed for too long. He tilted his orange miner's hat and returned Onix, and quickly sent out his Geodude.

"Turtwig, can you still fight?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. I smiled.

"Alright, Razor-"

"Rollout!"

I flinched and growled. How dare he cut me off when I was going to call an attack? Geodude tucked its arms in quickly rolled towards Turtwig. I knew it would just destroy razor leaf, so I'd just have to fight fire with fire.

"Get up close and then use Bite!"

Okay, using Tackle would be 'fighting fire with fire' but...

Turtwig ran towards Geodude and stopped it by biting on its head. Geodude unrolled and looked perplexed.

"Now throw it in the air!"

Turtwig swung it around and Geodude was launched into the air.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Geodude, spin around to destroy them!" Roark shouted. Geodude rapidly spun around and the leaves were torn apart.

"Hidden Power!"

Geodude crouched and it was outlined in yellow. Blue circles appeared and it shot them at Turtwig. The impact created a crater, and Turtwig was badly hurt.

"Rollout, now!"

Geodude charged straight into Turtwig, creating an even bigger crater. I bit my lip. When Geodude levitated, I saw that Turtwig had fainted. I gasped and ran over to her.

"Turtwig! Are you okay?" I worriedly asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Thanks so much for your help. Now return."

I returned her to her pokeball and stood up. "Okay. Eevee, let's go!"

Eevee hasn't been let out of her pokeball in a while, and I hoped she wasn't angry at me, since she hated being in her pokeball for long periods of time.

"Start out by using Hidden Power!"

Eevee crouched and growled, and blue-green circles surrounded her body. She then unleashed it and the circles hit Geodude. It was pushed back and eventually fell to the ground, fainted. Roark looked confused and shook his head.

"This has been a really good battle so far, Jazmine." He said as he returned Geodude. "But are you ready for my last pokemon, Rampardos?"

I bit my lip. I do that a lot when I'm nervous.

"Eevee, we can do it!" I said. Eevee eagerly growled with me.

"Go, Rampardos!"

The large dark gray pokemon came out and glared at Eevee. She angrily growled and her tail waved in anger.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Now Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!"

The blue part of Rampardos' skull began to glow blue and he charged towards Eevee.

"Counter with Swift!"

Swift was useless, as the stars were just destroyed by the Zen Headbutt. Rampardos charged into Eevee and she cried in pain as she was thrown back.

"Eevee!" I cried. She slowly stood and and groaned. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, now Hidden Power!"

"Dodge it, and then use Head Smash!"

Blue-green circles surrounded Eevee and she shot them at Ramaprdos, but he moved out of their path and he became surrounded in a white-blue aura. Then, Rampardos shot at Eevee like a torpedo, crashing into her and causing a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Eevee, who had had swirls in her eyes, fainted.

"Eevee in unable to battle!" The announcer said. I groaned and took out my last pokeball.

"_It's all up to you._" I thought. "Go, Buneary!"

Buneary came out of her pokeball and punched the air.

"Bun, Buneary!"

I could feel sweat run down my face and my heart racing. Despite my anxiety, I did feel a little confident. Thanks to Scarlett, I learned the Head Smash is indeed a powerful move, but the user receives terrible damage that really weakens them. Also, rock-types are weak to fighting-type moves, which means I can use Jump Kick to hopefully take Rampardos out.

"Alright Buneary! Use Ice Beam on the ground!"

Buneary nodded and a white-blue ball formed in front of her mouth. Several beams came from the ball and froze the ground, turning it a light blue and making the gym a bit chilly.

"What kind of strategy is this?" Roark asked me. I smiled and snapped my fingers.

"Think of this as my trump card! Now Buneary, use Dig!"

Buneary jumped up and went into the ground head first. Both Rampardos and Roark looked around in confusion.

"Now Buneary!"

She came up and punched Rampardos in the jaw.

"Jump Kick!"

Buneary came down and slammed her foot on Rampardos' head. He stumbled back but managed to stay up.

"Head Smash!"

I blinked. Why was he going to use Head Smash? Rampardos is already really weak, so it wouldn't make any sense! It would just knock out both our pokemon if it hits!

"Ice Beam, Buneary!"

Rampardos ran towards Buneary, and she shot the beams towards him. It hit his head, but he wouldn't stop. He was just slowing down.

"Go, Rampardos!" Roark shouted. Rampardos roared and ran straight through the ice beam.

"Buneary, no!" I shouted. Right at that moment, Rampardos suddenly flinched and fell to the ground right in front of Buneary, fainted.

"Huh? What the heck happened?"

"I believe I just won, Roark." I explained to him, snapping him back into reality. Roark warmly smiled and walked up to me, handing me a badge.

"Congrats, Jazmine. This is the Coal Badge."

"Yes! My first badge!" I excitedly cheered. Everyone went up to me and congratulated me. I felt so happy.

"Thanks a lot, guys." I said.

"Oh dear..." Chris suddenly announced. "It's getting late. It's time for Owen and I to be taking our leave now. Jazmine, congratulation on winning your badge. But do not worry, we won't be gone for long. But until then, au revoir!"

Chris walked out the sliding doors.

"Uh... bye guys. Hey, wait for me Chris!" Owen said. He followed her out the doors. I felt a little sad. Chris and Owen were both really helpful and were good friends. Seeing them leave was a little upsetting. But like they said, they would be back, so this wouldn't be the last time I saw them! The rest of us went to the pokemon center. After healing me pokemon, we went into one of the rooms and I plopped onto the bed.

"Man, I am tired!" I groaned. I sighed and put my arm over my eyes. Ashlyn, Scarlett, Hazel and Damion sat on the opposite bed.

"Dibs on top bunk!" Ashlyn happily called out. She went over to me and climbed the ladder to the top bed.

"Oh geez... There's only two beds left and three of us. Hazel's sleeping on the top and I'm sleeping on the bottom. So Damion, where are you going to sleep?" Scarlett said.

"It's alright, I don't mind sleeping next to you Scarlett, if that's okay with you."

I saw a light red appear on her cheeks. "Uh... Um... N-No, I don't mind, not at all! Y-You can sleep next to me if you want..."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Ashlyn teased. I giggled.

"B-Be quiet Ashlyn!" Scarlett angrily shouted. I laughed to myself. After having some dinner, we got into our night clothes. It was 9, and I was ready for bed.

"Night guys!" Ashlyn said and immediately fell asleep. I hope no one snores, because it would be hard for me to stay alseep.

I woke up the following morning at 10:00, but I didn't see Hazel, Scarlett, or Damion... anywhere! I got out the bed and looked around, and I eventually found a piece of paper on the brown bed table.

"_Dear Ash and Jazz, Hazel, Scarlett and I left. Apparently, the two wanted to find some of their family members. They didn't explain the exact details to me. I wanted to stay, but Scarlett was begging me to come with them, and it would be very rude of me to say no. So, if you could, please tell Ashlyn sorry for leaving on such short notice and that I'll see her later. Same to you, Jazz, and good luck on future gym battles and contests! Signed, Damion._"

"Aw man! That really sucks! Hm... I guess it's just you and me, Ashlyn."

I flinched when I saw Ashlyn snoring and sleeping like a log. I sighed and folded the paper. The door suddenly opened and Nurse Joy came in.

"Um, excuse me, Jazmine? You have a call."

"Huh? Oh thanks Nurse Joy. I'll be right there."

Nurse Joy nodded and closed the door. I quickly put on a t-shirt and capris and ran out to the phone. I picked it up and saw mom and dad on the other line!

"Morning honey, happy birthday!" They said in unison

"Birthday? It's August 12 already?" I asked. I must've slept really well, because I never forget what day it is unless I have slept deeply.

"Of course it is! Listen! Your mother and I delivered your bithday presents to Nurse Joy, so make sure you ask her for them, 'kay?" My dad told me. He was a really happy-go-lucky and carefree guy. But when in battle, he's very eager and determined. I inherited his personality and dark brown eyes.

"You're finally 12!" Mom excitedly said, almost squealing. "What's it like?"

"Um... I don't feel much different." I simply explained.

"Ah, that's okay! You'll feel different later on!"

"Well, Ashlyn and I are off to Eterna City, so I'll see you guys later. Thanks for calling!" I said.

"Ashlyn...?" Dad asked.

"I'll tell you about her. Anyway, bye honey, we love you!"

"Yeah, I love you guys too. Later!"

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Hm. You're the spoiled one, aren't you?"

I gasped and turned around. Ashlyn was there with her arms crossed. I sighed.

"Don't scare me like that. And I'm not spoiled. My parents just love me a little bit too much. But I'm not complaining."

"So, you're finally 12, eh? Well, don't get too comfortable with us being the same age, 'cause come October 5, I'm turning 13!"

"Well that's cool." I said. "We should start heading to Eterna City. That's where the next gym is."

"So, what're we waiting for? Let's get ready!"

We soon freshened up and got dressed.

"Wait, I gotta take care of something first." I said. I went up to the counter Nurse Joy was behind.

"Uh... Excuse me, Nurse Joy? But my parents said they delivered some things here for me?" I asked.

"Yes, here you go."

She reached behind the counter and pulled out two things. The first was a box wrapped in red wrapping and had a dark blue bow at the top. The second thing was a cylinder case with an egg in it. The egg was white and had red and blue triangles scattered all over it.

"This is a special egg that your father said he had received from one of his pokemon."

"Wow, a pokemon egg? That's really cool! I really have to thank dad when I have the chance. Thanks a lot Nurse Joy!" I said.

"Bye-bye now. Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!"

"So what's in the box?" Ashlyn asked.

"Hold this."

She took the case and I bent down and opened the box. In it was a navy blue, over the shoulder bag.

"Sweet, a new bag! I really need this!"

I took it out of the box and a white piece of paper floated down. I grabbed the paper and opened it.

"Jazmine..." I started reading. "As you can see, you have recieved a new bag and a pokemon egg your father had bred. A very rare and special pokemon is in that egg, so please take extra good care of it! We love you very much, and happy birthday. Love, mom and dad."

"So this egg must be a really big deal, huh?" Ashlyn asked. I nodded.

"Man, I cannot wait until this egg hatches! I'm so excited!"

"Hey, Jazzy, take this, will ya? My arms are getting tired."

I put my new bag around me and adjusted it, and then relieved Ashlyn by taking the egg.

"Okay, let's head out to Eterna City!"

**And that's it for this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed the fight between Roark and Jazmine, and I hope it wasn't sucky. I think this chapter was a little boring, so sorry. And quick fact for you guys: Jazmine's team is actually based on my team in Platinum! So that'll be interesting. Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. But flames aren't. Happy early birthday, Jazmine! And, I'll see you next chapter. Ja ne.**


	9. Hm? A Day of Amazement and New Friends!

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter and the introduction of a new OC. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Summary- On their way to Eterna City, Jazmine and Ashlyn run into an old enemy and a new friend.**

**OC's included- Merri Alice Garrett- Lady Island Rose**

This egg was all I worried about ever since I got it. I'm well aware of my dad's Togekiss, but I never raised such a rare pokemon, nor do I know what its pre-evolved form or forms look like. I never bothered asking him about it. I was staring at the case when I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my arm. I snapped back into reality and realized that Ashlyn has pinched me.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Because you're not paying attention to me. I called your name like a hundred times!"

"Sorry. It's just that I'm so busy worrying about this egg..."

"You're too busy getting caught up with that thing that you can't tell the difference between your imagination and reality! Give me that thing!"

Ashlyn suddenly snatched the egg from my arms.

"Give it back!" I said, putting my hands on the case and pulling it towards me. Ashlyn did the same, and we ended up having a game of tug-of-war.

"Give it back!" I shouted one more time before I forcefully tugged on the case, and it flew right out of our hands.

"The egg!" We shouted in unison. I dove for it, but it was almost to the ground by then. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the glass break, but I didn't hear anything. I finally opened my eyes and realized that the egg was floating in mid-air. It fell, but I caught it in time.

"Hey, what was that?" Ashlyn asked as she walked up to me.

"I think that was Psychic." I answered.

"Burm!"

Ashlyn and I looked up and saw a pokemon that we could barely see because it blended in with the trees. All that could been seen was a black face and yellow eyes.

"Hi there!" I called out to it. The face just stared at me.

"Can you come down?"

It still didn't answer. I sighed and took out my pokedex.

"Burmy, the Bag Worm Pokemon. To protect itself from the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself."

I smiled and took out Buneary's pokeball. "I wanna catch it! Go Buneary!"

"Bun Bun!" She cried, and punched the air. "Ice Beam!"

I saw Burmy's eyes widen. The ice beam was about to hit it when it dropped to the ground. It was standing on two, stick-like legs. Using the pokedex, I checked Burmy's moves. It knew Protect, Hidden Power, Tackle and Bug Bite, but no Psychic!

"But... how?"

"Worma."

Another pokemon floated down. It was also cloaked in leaves, and had three white flowers on it. It had white eyes and an elongated beak that was tipped with green.

"Wormadam, the Bag Worm Pokemon and the evolved form of a female Burmy. Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved."

"So, this is the pokemon that saved your egg?" Ashlyn asked.

"Most likely." I replied.

"Wormadam, there you are!"

We turned around and saw a woman with pink hair and eyes. She looked awfully familiar...

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. She seemed panicked. She brought Wormadam closer to her. She looked at us and her eyes slightly widened.

"Y-You! You're the one who took my Jubilife ribbon!"

I snapped my fingers. "Lucille! Now I remember you!"

Lucille looked down at Burmy and scoffed. "I'm so glad you're not like that... _Thing_ anymore. You must be so happy that I put my hard work into you, right?" She said. I growled. Was she talking smack about Burmy? Personally, I thought it looked precious.

"Burmy..." It said. It hopped over to me with a sad looked on its face.

"Burm?"

"Don't you worry about a thing. Don't listen to her."

Lucille flicked her curled ponytail. "Of course someone like you would say that."

"What was that?" I angrily shouted and asked at the same time. I took a step forward, but Ashlyn put her arm in front of me.

"Don't bother. She's not worth your time."

Lucille put her hands on her hips. "Whatever, little girl. I'm going to Eterna City. Do whatever you want with your sorry excuses for pokemon. I am leaving. Let's go Wormadam."

As she walked away, Wormadam have us an apologetic look, and floated to her trainer.

"Return Buneary." I said through my teeth. "Boy, do I want to rip her ponytails from her head..."

"Whoa there, Jazzy! Calm down! Man, I never saw this side of you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah well... I only get like this when I'm angry. Sorry, heh."

I picked up Burmy and held it close to me. "Would you like to join me? I'll help you evolve."

Burmy looked at me before happily nodded. "Bur!"

I smiled and took out a pokeball, and tapped it on Burmy's head. It was sucked inside, and the pokeball wiggled a bit before I heard the faint click.

"Awesome." I whispered.

"Okay, you have a new pokemon. Now, can we go to Eterna?"

I nodded. Ashlyn and I continued walking for a while until the sun was setting.

"Man, today was really... random, wasn't it?" I suddenly asked. Ashlyn looked at me and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"We should rest."

We quickly took out our sleeping bags and went inside them.

"According to my poketch, we should get to Eterna by tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool. So we made good time."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I layed back on my pillow and looked at the stars. It was quite for a few moments before I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Ashlyn?"

"Hm?"

"... Your only pokemon are Shinx and Piplup, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"So... when are you going to catch more pokemon? I already have five, counting this egg. And you still have two. You're not going to get very far with only two pokemon."

Ashlyn sighed. "Yeah, I get your point. But it's kind of nerve-wrecking for me. Getting new pokemon is awesome but the problem is, I don't know what new pokemon I want. I caught Shinx entirely by accident, and Piplup, well I choose him on my own. I'm not really good at catching pokemon, ya know."

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh well... We say that we're catching pokemon as if we only use them as tools. But remember when my mom got angry at Lucille back in Jubilife? Before, I used to think that Pokemon were just creatures with powers that hung around us. But now... Now I know that pokemon aren't just creatures, they're friends, pets, companions, beings with hearts who will always be next to us. Some of them only act the way they do because of humans own selfish needs. It probably explains why Buneary is still a little rash towards me. But we don't catch pokemon just for the heck of it. We do it so that we can take them, and ourselves, to new places, meet new friends and experience new things. We find out more about them, and even ourselves. Man, Pokemon are amazing."

"Wow..." Ashlyn said. "I never thought about it that way, Jazzy. That's an awesome way to see the world."

"Thanks."

"I wish my parents saw it that way..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Uh... Well... My parents didn't want me to leave. So before they woke up that morning, I packed some things and left home."

"Why didn't they want you to leave?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "They only want me for the money. Truth is, my _real _parents are somewhere else, probably living it up. They're my foster parents. They don't want me to leave 'cause if they do, then they'll lose money."

"Oh man, that's terrible!"

"Yeah. They treated me... okay, I guess. Probably nothing compared to you."

"What are you talking about? Do you seriously think I'm spoiled? Do you know how early I have to wake up to help feed the pokemon and nurture them? At one point, I had bags under my eyes. I've worked on my parents' ranch since I was 6, but I started doing serious work when I was 9."

"Huh? So your parents don't spoil you?"

"Nope, course not. I'm anything but spoiled. And this egg? We have so many on the ranch, that when other professors from other regions run out of starters, my parents sometimes give the eggs to them! It's crazy!"

"Gee, so that egg is nothing new?"

"Nah. Even though I already hatched one, that was when I was with my parents. So I hope this pokemon turns out well..."

Ashlyn deeply yawned. "All this talk about parents is making me sleepy."

"Yeah, me too. Good night, I guess."

"... Night..."

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of counting Mareep.

I woke this morning with my neck feeling sore. I stretched my arms and groaned. I turned and smiled when I saw Ashlyn still sleeping, and snoring. I tapped her cheek.

"Ashlyn, get up. We have to get to Eterna City."

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Okay... Alright."

She stood up and stretched, and yawned. "We're almost there, right?"

"Yes Ashlyn. You said it yourself."

"Awesome. Let's get going."

I was surprised she didn't put up a fight. Usually I'd have to drag her and then she'd start walking by herself. I shrugged it off and we packed our things, and we began heading towards Eterna City. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. I sighed and let the feeling of content sink into me. I always loved looking at the sky.

"Hey..." Ashlyn elbowed me.

"Hm? What is it?"

I saw her nose twitch. "Smell that? That sweet scent?"

I sniffed the air and nodded. "Yeah, kinda smells like honey."

"Let's check it out!"

"Wait, but Ashlyn! We really have to start heading to Eterna!"

However, she was already running ahead. "That can wait!" She shouted back. "This way!"

I sighed and gripped the egg case tightly. I know I'm going to regret doing this. I followed Ashlyn into some bushes. After running a bit more, we stumbled upon a large tree. Several pokemon were on the tree, happily licking a gooey, golden slime on the trunk. Honey.

"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon." My pokedex said. "Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough power to throw an opponent with amazing force. Mothim, the Moth Pokemon and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no paticular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar."

"Those are some cool bug pokemon." I said in awe. There were also Burmy and other Heracross and Mothim. Ashlyn excitedly jumped up and down.

"Check it out! There are so many pokemon I can catch! One of them can become my new friend!" She happily shouted.

"Ashlyn, be quiet or you'll scare-"

The pokemon all looked at us and quickly flew away.

"... The pokemon..." I finished. Ashlyn fell to her knees in disappointment.

"I'm not happy anymore..." She sulked. I giggled and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bee! Bee Bee!"

We looked up and saw another pokemon. It was yellow and had three heads with faces and two tiny wings. A red spot was on the bottom faces' forehead. All faces looked frantic.

"Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokemon. When sleeping, Combee stacks up on each other like a hive."

"Hey Ashlyn! This is your chance!"

Ashlyn quickly stood up and adjusted her cap. "I know that! Go, pokeball!"

Combee turned around and swiftly dodged the pokeball. I twitched.

"Why don't you try weakening it first?" I asked. Ashlyn pouted.

"I know that! Piplup, use Whirlpool!"

Piplup came out of his pokeball and his beak glowed white. A large whirlpool appeared in his fins and he threw it at Combee. It quickly flapped its tiny wings, sending a powerful gust of air. The whirlpool collapsed under the wind and ended up wetting us, but the gust dried us a bit.

"Okay, fine. Piplup, use Peck!"

Piplup's beak glowed white once again, and it grew significantly larger. He flapped his flippers as if he were flying, and attemtped to jab Combee. But, it merely slapped him down with its wing. Piplup fell to the ground in front of Ashlyn but quickly stood up.

"Piplup..." He growled.

"Man, this Combee... Shinx, help us out!"

Shinx came out of her pokeball and shook her head. "Shinx!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Shinx began sparking blue electricity. She jumped up and released a powerful volt of blue electricity. Combee tried to dodge it, but was unsuccessful and was shocked. It cried out in pain and blue electricity sparked around it. It tried flying, but it was too weak and fell.

"Great! Now use Spark!"

Shinx began running towards Combee who was already falling, and blue electricity surrounded her. She tackled Combee, who skidded to the ground. We ran over to it and saw that it had fainted.

"Now's my time. Go, pokeball!"

Ashlyn threw the ball and it hit Combee, sucking it inside. The ball wiggled a bit before a faint click was heard.

"Hooray! I caught Combee!" Ashlyn happily cheered. She bent down and petted Shinx and Piplup. "And it was all thanks to you guys. Thank you very much!"

"Shinx, shinx!"

"Pip!"

I smiled. At least she has a new friend. I gasped when I suddenly remembered we were supposed to be going to Eterna City.

"Ashlyn, c'mon! We have to get to Eterna! That's where the next gym is."

She stood up and nodded. "Right! Return you guys."

We went back to the main trail and began walking again. We talked for a while. Over our conversation, I learned that Ashlyn has been in three foster homes. The family who she used to live with was her third one. I feel kind of sad for her. No wonder she acts the way she does. But at least she has her friends and pokemon with her. We eventually got to the hill that overlooked Eterna City. Eterna actually looked like a town more than a city. Several buildings were scattered around, and there were green trees within the city. We smiled at each other and walked down the hill.

When we reached Eterna, it started to look like a city, like a small version of Jubilife. The buildings were much smaller, and there weren't as much. After walking down the sidewalk for a while, we reached the pokemon center. I was glad the Eterna wasn't as big as Jubilife, so we didn't get lost that easily. We walked through the sliding doors when we suddenly heard someone screaming, and I felt a strong force push me to the ground.

"Jaz! You okay?" Ashlyn worriedly asked. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright..."

"I'm so sorry!"

I looked up and saw a girl with red hair tied into a ponytail. She had freckles and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with red and white striped sleeves, denim shorts that reached a bit above her knee, black knuckle gloves, knee-high converses and a black drawstring bag. She held out her hand and I took it, and she helped me up.

"I'm so sorry! I was really rushing to get to the pokemon center 'cause my pokemon are really hurt and-"

"Whoa, whoa." Ashlyn interrupted her. "You're speaking too fast. Who are you, anyway?"

The girl exhaled. "My name, is Merri Alice Garrett. That's spelled m-e-r-r-i, not m-e-r-r-y. Don't get them confused! Uh... So like I was saying, I was rushing because I was fighting this really mean lady, and she really hurt my pokemon!"

Ashlyn looked at me and shrugged. Merri smiled and ran up to Nurse Joy's counter. We folloed her.

"Excuse me, but can you please heal my pokemon?" She asked.

"Of course."

Nurse Joy took the pokeballs and put them in the machine. I heard Merri hum to the tone, and Nurse Joy gave her back her pokeballs in a tray.

"There you go. Your pokemon are nice and healthy."

"Thanks a lot!"

I sighed and looked at the egg. I then noticed it twitch.

"Huh? What the..."

The egg started to shake and a small crack suddenly appeared.

"Oh gosh!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

"T-The egg! I-It has a crack in it!" I stuttered.

"Oh good. You broke it when you fell." Ashlyn said, giving Merri a death glare.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried, holding her hands up in defense.

"No no! It suddenly appeared!" I explained. Nurse Joy and her Chansey came from behind the counter and took the case.

"It looks like this egg is going to hatch soon." She calmly told me.

"What? It, hatch now?" I frantically asked. Nurse Joy calmly nodded.

"Don't panic. I'll help you hatch this egg, alright? Follow me."

I gulped and Ashlyn, Merri and I followed her and Chansey into another room where there was a bed, and some machines.

"Chansey!"

Nurse Joy carefully took the egg out of the case and set it on the bed. She attached several wires to it and put a stethoscope to its shell as if it were a person. She nodded and smiled at us.

"Don't worry. So far, the egg is very healthy."

I breathed a sigh of relief. The egg started shaking again, and another crack appeared on its shell. The crack was much larger than the first one. After waiting for a few minutes, the egg started to glow.

"It's hatching!" Nurse Joy excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh jeepers, here we go..." Merri said. A white light soon engulfed the room, and we covered our eyes. The light disappeared and we all gasped. It was a small pokemon encased in its eggshell. It shell was scattered with red and blue triangles, like its egg. It had a light yellow spiked head, stubby rounded arms and small feet with two toes. It had an dark look in its eyes, though. I quickly took out my pokedex.

"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon. Happiness is stored in Togepi's shell, and it shares its happiness with kind-hearted people."

"It's so adorable!" I cooed. I picked up Togepi and gave it a squeeze.

"Pi, Toge...!"

It pushed its arms on my cheeks, as if it were trying to escape my hug. Togepi eventually escaped my grasp, and it waved its arms. They turned white and it evilly smiled. A yellow-orange ball formed in front of its mouth, and it shot the same colored beam. I narrowly dodged it, and it shot straight through the glass window and through the wall, causing a large hole through the pokemon center.

"That was hyper beam!" Merri said.

"Yeah, which was used by Metronome." I growled. Ashlyn helped me up and I dusted myself off. I picked up Togepi and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Thank you for helping me hatch my Togepi." I thanked while bowing.

"Not a problem." She said.

"Hey, what about that hole in the wall?" Ashlyn asked.

"... We're going to have to fix that."

We nodded and walked out the room and back to the lobby.

"Togepi, that was really mean. You should apologize to Nurse Joy." I said. Togepi just crossed its arms and looked away.

"Oy... We have a stubborn one." Ashlyn teased.

"Um..." Merri muttered. We looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names...?"

"Oh, that's right! My name is Jazmine, and this is my friend Ashlyn." I introduced.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ashlyn added. "So uh... Who was the person that beat you earlier?"

"Uh... I think her name was Lucy or something like that. Anyway, she was really mean. I know she uses mainly grass types..."

Ashlyn looked at me. "Sound familiar."

I clutched my fist. "Lucille..."

"Yep, that was it!"

"Hey Merri. Can I bother you for a pokemon battle?" Ashlyn asked. Merri looked at her and nodded.

"Sure!"

I smiled and we went to the battlefield in the back of the pokemon center.

"This'll be a three-on-three battle! You can't switch out pokemon. And, begin!" I announced, and brought down my arm. Merri threw her pokeball in the air.

"Go, Grace!"

A large, blue pokemon with a purple shell on its back and darker blue spots scattered around it.

"Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. This intellectually advanced pokemon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in pokemon battles."

"So it's mainly a sweetie." Ashlyn said. "C'mon, Piplup!"

Piplup came out of his pokeball and puffed out his chest.

"Lup!"

I looked down at Togepi. "Look at how they battle, Togepi. It'll be good practice so you can get better at battling!"

It just crossed its arms and turned away. I sighed.

"Okay, okay! I'm totally gonna win! Grace, use Body Slam!" Merri excitedly announced. Grace nodded and jumped up. Judging by its name, it appeared to be a female. She flattened her whole body and let gravity do its job, letting her fall down.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Ashlyn said. Piplup also jumped up and quickly flapped his wings, his beak glowing white and becoming longer.

"Spin around so it faces your shell, Grace!"

Grace quickly spun on her back, her shell facing Piplup.

"Use Bubblebeam to propel yourself to the ground, and then dodge it!"

Transparent, blue bubbles appeared out of Piplup's beak. They hit Grace's shell and Piplup was propelled to the ground, where he quickly moved out the way before Grace slammed on him.

"Ice Beam!"

A small, light blue ball formed in front of Grace's mouth, and several beams escaped from the ball.

"Counter with Bubble Beam!"

The ice beam and bubble beam collided, causing a small explosion and a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and revealed Grace and Piplup, still standing strong.

"Give me a break. Grace, use Surf!"

Grace nodded and slammed her front fins on the ground. Suddenly, a huge wave appeared and Grace rode on top of it. Ashlyn stiffened up, and then gasped.

"Piplup, use Peck while spinning!"

He nodded and his beak became longer. Piplup took a few steps before it jumped up and rapidly spun around and went straight through the wave, making a hole and breaking it. Grace cried out as she lost her balance and began falling to the ground.

"Now, use Brine Piplup!" Ashlyn shouted.

Piplup opened his mouth and it glowed light blue. A powerful stream of water came from his mouth and hit Grace right in the stomach. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Grace is unable to battle!" I announced. Merri bit her lip and nodded.

"Fine. Crazy Hat, let's go!"

The pokeball revealed a large, bulky pokemon with a orange beak-like mouth and a green spiky 'hat'. Ashlyn burst out laughing.

"Crazy Hat? What kind of nickname is that?"

"Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokemon. If Ludicolo heard festive music, all its muscles full with energy. It can't help breaking into a dance."

Merri pouted. "Don't make fun of my pokemon! Crazy, use Solarbeam!"

The yellow part at the top of Crazy's 'hat' began glowing. A white ball of energy formed in its hands and it shot it at Piplup.

"Dodge it, then use Peck!"

Piplup barely made it out of the path. He repeatedly pecked at Crazy. The Ludicolo swiped at Piplup, trying to make him stop.

"Bullet Seed!"

Several small yellow seeds escaped from Crazy's mouth. Some of them hit Piplup and he skidded on his feet to Ashlyn.

"Use Brine!"

"Counter with Solarbeam!"

Although both are powerful moves, solarbeam was stronger and went straight through the brine, hitting Piplup, causing him to faint.

"Piplup is unable to battle!" I exclaimed. Ashlyn angrily looked at me. I flinched and sat down. Togepi looked at me and began snickering.

"Knock it off!" I angrily said.

"Combee, let's go!"

The tiny bee pokemon came out of its pokeball and quickly flapped its wings.

"Mega Drain!"

The yellow tip of Crazy's 'hat' began glowing once again, and a yellow beam shot out.

"Gust!"

Combee quickly flapped its wings, causing the beam to disappear.

"Okay Crazy, use Water Pulse!"

A blue ball formed in its hands and it shot the ball at Combee.

"Dodge it!" Ashlyn said. Combee swiftly moved out of the way. "Now use Gust again!"

With powerful flaps, Combee was able to create a strong gust of wind in Crazy and Merri's direction. The two shielded their eyes so that nothing would blow into them.

"Okay Combee, now use-"

Before Ashlyn could finish her sentence, Combee was already headed in Crazy's direction. Two small, white fangs appeared on the lower face's mouth and it bit down on Crazy's hand. It cried out in pain and ran back and forth, trying to pry free of Combee's bite.

"No, Crazy!" Merri cried out. Combee eventually let go and immediately unleashed another gust, where Crazy was quickly blown away, fainted. Combee smiled.

"Bee bee!"

"Crazy Hat! Return!" Merri quickly said, returning her Ludicolo to its proper pokeball.

"You return too, Combee!"

Combee was sucked into the pokeball in the form of red energy. Merri pouted and held up her last pokeball.

"Come on out, Chibi!"

A small, blue, round pokemon with beady black eyes and two fangs came out of its pokeball.

"Spheal, the Clap Pokemon. Spheal moves more quickly by rolling than walking. They are sometimes known to cross oceans atop icebergs."

Merri pouted and looked at Ashlyn.

"Let's do this Shinx!"

Shinx came out of her pokeball and growled.

"Okay, start out by using Ice Beam!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt, Shinx!"

The two attacks collided, and canceled each other out.

"See that, Togepi? Look at how strong they are!" I mentioned to Togepi. It just ignored my crossing its arms and scoffing. I sighed. What is up with this Togepi?

"Okay, Rock Smash!"

Chibi's tail glowed white and it jumped up, and put its tail first.

"Use Thunder Fang and bite its tail!"

Shinx's small fangs began sparking electricity, and it bit Chibi's tail, who cried out in pain.

"Now throw it!"

Shinx threw Chibi into the air. The poor Spheal cried out as it was airborne.

"Use Ice Beam to break your fall, Chibi!" Merri hastily commanded. Chibi nodded and the beams kept it from hitting the ground. It turned around and growled.

"Ice Ball!"

Chibi opened its mouth and a ball of ice formed. It shot the ball of ice at Shinx.

"Use Spark, and keep on heading for Spheal!"

Shinx began running until she was shielded by electricity. She ran into the ice ball without a problem. Chibi shot another ice ball, and this time it was bigger than the last. Shinx, once again, ran through it without a problem. The third ice ball was bigger than the second. Shinx was slowed down a bit, but continued running. The fourth took a bit to build, and was about the size of a basket ball. Shinx ran into it, and it temporarily stopped her, but she smashed through it and continued charging. The fifth was the largest, about the size of a watermelon, but it also took a few moments to build up. Chibi shot it at Shinx.

"Dodge it!"

Shinx jumped over the huge ice ball, which crumbled to pieces, and she ran into Chibi. Chibi was launched back and crashed into Merri. Not only has Chibi fainted, but Merri also had swirls in her eyes.

"Gee Ashlyn, is it considered overkill if you knock out the pokemon and their trainer?" I joked.

"Sorry Merri..." Ashlyn said as she helped Merri stand to her feet. Togepi happily waved its arms, them glowing white.

"Oh no, it's Metronome again!" I warned. I quickly, but carefully, set Togepi on the floor, waiting for a powerful move like hyper beam or giga impact. Togepi glared at me with an evil look in its eyes. A shiver went up my spine.

"Don't get your underwear in a knot Jaz, it's just Leer. No biggie." Ashlyn reassured me. I sighed and put my hand over my chest. Togepi angrily growled. Its eyes turned gold and a multicolored beam with white crescents came from its mouth. I quickly dodged it before it could cause any damage. I checked my pokedex to see Togepi's moves.

"Metronome, Extrasensory, Growl and Charm." I said. "That must've been Extrasensory."

"Is it just me, or does this Togepi really hate Jazzy?" Ashlyn teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." I unenthusiastically said. "Now c'mon Togepi. It's getting late. Let's go back to the pokemon center."

Togepi crossed its arms and glared at me.

"...Unless you want me to pick you up...?"

I walked over to it and bent down, but it just bit my finger.

"Ouch!" I winced. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Toge toge!" It growled as it waved its arms. How many times is it gonna use Metronome? Togepi jumped up and slammed its feet in my face. Double Kick, really? Because it was small, it didn't hurt as much as a larger pokemon, but it still hurt me.

"Togepi! What is wrong with you?"

Togepi just stuck out its tongue and quickly hopped away.

"Wait a minute, come back!" I cried, chasing after it.

"Togepi!" It called and began using Metronome again. This time, a green gas was released from its mouth, blinding Merri, Ashlyn and I. We coughed and the gas soon cleared, and Togepi was gone.

**Wow, this is my longest chapter so far! I guess this is a gift for waiting for (another) long update. Also, about Merri... Even though I said I wasn't accepting OC's anymore, Ms. Rose is a very good friend of mine. She's been nice enough to review my stories and talk to me, etc. So after all she's done, it would be very rude of me to not include her OC. And I'm not a rude person. Now, I've also noticed that the amount of my reviewers has dropped. Most of them only had their OC's included in one chapter, which means they either forgot about this story because they are an anon, or they only read it to see their OC, and not seeing their OC anymore made them leave. But, for those of you who were nice enough to NOT stop reviewing even though their OC was seen once, I give you my gratitude. This may not be relevant to you in any way, but I just wanted to warn you- If you're only reading this to see your OC in it, then I will not include them anymore. That is a promise. I apologize for a long author's note, but I just wanted to get those things cleared. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome, and flames will be ignored. So, stay tuned for next chapter!**


	10. Not All People Are Bad!

**Hello again, my loyal readers! I have good news and bad news. Good news is, the new chapter is here! Although that's pretty obvious. Bad news is, school is going to make me put this story on on-and-off hiatuses. I'm at a new school right now, and I really have to step up my game, which means no updates for quite a while. I'll try to write as many chapters as possible while I have my weekends and breaks. But don't worry, this story will go on. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter Summary- After a scary encounter, will Togepi finally realize that not all humans are bad?**

"Togepi!" I shouted. "Togepi, where are you?"

I looked around, but it was nowhere in sight. Togepi is missing.

"This can't be happening..." I muttered and fell to my knees. "It has to be somewhere..."

Where is Togepi? Why did it run away? What did I do wrong? Mom and Dad don't even know that Togepi hatched, so how am I supposed to tell them it's missing? Eevee, Turtwig, Burmy, and Buneary came out of their pokeballs and walked up to me.

"Jazzy... Hey, don't worry. We'll help ya find Togepi, if it's the last thing we do!" Ashlyn reassured me. I held back tears and wiped my eyes with my sleeves. I feel so weak. But we can't give up now. Not now.

"C'mon, it couldn't have gone far." Merri said.

"Wait but Merri! Shouldn't you heal your pokemon first?" Ashlyn worriedly asked.

"You guys heal your pokemon. I'll start searching for Togepi." I said. Merri and Ashlyn looked at me, and then nodded, heading back to the pokemon center. I looked at my pokemon.

"Okay guys. Listen, a pokemon called Togepi is missing, and I'm gonna need your help. Burmy, you can search from the trees. The rest of us will stay down here and search for it. Sound good?"

They all eagerly cheered. Burmy hopped on the tree branches and, using the coil at the top of her head, began swinging from branch to branch.

"Alright. C'mon you guys!" I said.

"Jazmine, we're here!" Ashlyn shouted. I turned around and nodded.

"Come on out, Combe!"

The Tiny Bee pokemon came out and smiled.

"Bee!"

"Combee, I need you to fly above and search for Togepi. Think you can do that?"

Combee nodded and flew up, flying away.

"Let's go." Merri said. The sun was already setting, so we didn't have much time. We began wildly searching, checking every bush and behind every tree. And yet, we still didn't find Togepi. Eevee sniffed the ground and looked around. She sniffed again and her ears twitched. At that moment, Combee came back and Burmy landed in front of me. They were all pointing in the same direction. The bushes were parted to make a of dirt path. There were also several slash marks on the trees around the path.

"Well, apparently this is where Togepi went." Ashlyn said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Yeah. Alright guys, stay on your guard."

Merri and Ashlyn released their pokemon and we began walking down the path.

"This is kinda scary... Like something out of a horror movie..." Merri cried.

"Yeah, and it's getting dark too. It's not like we have a flashlight or a pokemon that can make light either." Ashlyn added.

"Wait a minute. Can't Shinx make light? She's an electric type, right?"

"Oh yeah! Hey Shinx, can you make electricity spark through your body so you can make light?" Ashlyn asked. Shinx nodded and went ahead of us. She crouched as blue electricity sparked around her, until she started glowing.

"Shinx!"

"Great work!" Ashlyn said. "Let's keep moving."

"Come on! Stop resisting!" We heard a voice say. I bit my lip.

"Calm down, Mars." Another voice said.

"But, commander Saturn-"

"Don't force them."

"Them? Are they talking about pokemon?" Merri asked.

"... It's the only resonable thing..." I answered. Is Togepi okay? I'm so worried...

Our pokemon started growling. It's obvious something bad is going on. We continued walking until we reached a clearing. Two people, a man and a woman, were in front of several pokemon. Some of them were large, brown pokemon with long claws. Others were smaller, light brown pokemon with a crescent moon shape on their foreheads. The rest were purple pokemon with long claws and a rounded face, and they shared one thing in common: They were on the ground, looking scared and helpless. The man was a bit taller than the woman, and he had blue hair that was raised on both sides, and he was wearing the uniform like those Team Galactic people were wearing! The woman had red hair, and she was wearing a dress also like those Galactic people. They're part of Team Galactic, and they're forcing those poor pokemon to do something against their will!

"Alright... Now I'm mad." Ashlyn angrily growled. "Shinx, Thunderbolt!"

Shinx jumped up and released a powerful volt of blue electricity.

"Commander!" The woman shouted and quickly pushed the man out of the way. We ran to the clearing.

"What do you think you're doing to the pokemon?" I angrily shouted.

"Toge!"

I turned around and saw Togepi, who ran up to me and grabbed my leg.

"Togepi!" I happily said and picked it up. "You're okay!"

Togepi looked at me with tears in its eyes.

"Aw, how sweet." The woman said. "I hate sweet things."

"What are you doing to those poor pokemon?" Merri asked. "That isn't cool!"

"It's none of your business." The man answered. "Anyway, we're done here. We're not going to waste our time with petty children like you."

"What did you just say?" Ashlyn growled.

"Let's go, Mars."

"Right."

Mars laughed and threw a smokeball, purple smoke being released from it. We coughed and covered our eyes. The smoke cleared and the pokemon stood up and began walking away.

"Stun? Stun?"

One of the pokemon looked lost. It went up to us and began sniffing.

"Jaz...?" Ashlyn asked. I sighed.

"It's getting late. Let's head back to the pokemon center."

"But what about-"

"Let's go." I said, cutting Merri off. She looked back at the purple pokemon and nodded. We soon reached the pokemon center, and the moon was high in the sky.

"Is Togepi alright?" I worriedly asked.

"She's just fine." Nurse Joy said.

"She?" Ashlyn, Merri and I asked at the same time.

"Yes. Apparently, this Togepi is a female. She seems to be very scared of me and Chansey. After what this Togepi has been through in such a short time, it's only natural." Nurse Joy said as she handed Togepi to me. Togepi grabbed onto my sweater and dug her face in my chest.

"You know Jazmine, the first person hatched pokemon see think that's their mother. So in other words, Togepi think you're her mom. If I were you, I'd introduce Togepi to many people and pokemon. It seems she's afraid of the world, now." Nurse Joy explained.

"Oh, okay... Although I think I'm a little young to be a mom..." I said, muttering the last part. Nurse Joy handed Ashlyn our room key and we went to our room. It was exactly like the one in Oreburgh, with two bunk beds adjacent to each other, a bathroom on one side of the room and a closet on the other. A window was above a bed table.

"Okay. Why don't we introduce Togepi to our pokemon?" Merri suggested.

"Sounds good! Come on out, everybody!" I said, releasing my other four pokemon.

"You too!" Merri and Ashlyn said in unison. I put Togepi down, who quickly hid behind my legs.

"Hey, it's okay. They're your friends. They won't hurt you." I reassured Togepi. She looked at me and slowly went up to Turtwig.

"T-Toge-"

"Twig!"

Togepi quickly went back to behind my legs.

"Don't worry Togepi. It's okay."

Togepi went back up to Turtwig and slowly held out an arm, as if she wanted to shake hands with Turtwig.

"Twig!"

Togepi smiled and waved her ams around. Then, all the pokemon started smiling. Ashlyn, Merri and I even began laughing a little. Togepi was spreading her happiness around...

Togepi eventually started warming up to our pokemon, and we returned them. We got into our pajamas and went into the beds, Ashlyn choosing the top bunk again.

"G'night everyone!" She quickly said and fell asleep, snoring.

"She's not really asleep. She does that so people will be quite." I whispered to Merri.

"I guess that's a good idea..." She whispered back. I snickered and looked up. Ashlyn was grinding her teeth, thinking about something. So she has a bad habit of grinding her teeth, huh?

"So Merri. Are you going to challenge the Eterna City Gym?" I asked. Merri thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so. I already have the Coal Badge so it would only make sense if I do."

"Hm. Then I guess that means I'll be seeing you in the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah, you sure will!"

"Awesome. And, you will be beaten Merri. Heed my warning."

"No, you heed _my _warning. I'm gonna become the champion. You can be a runner up!"

"Yeah right, Mer-"

"How about both of you heed _my _warning and shut up before I punch you in the face!" Ashlyn suddenly shouted and quickly went back to sleep.

"Good night." Merri and I whispered in unison. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about my gym battle...

The following morning was like any other: A shining sun and an unwanted wake-up call, thanks to Merri.

"Come, come! Get up Jazmine!"

I groaned and sat up. Togepi was in Merri's arms and happily waved her arms. After we all took a shower and got dressed, we went to get some breakfast at the center.

"Okay, so the Eterna Gym Leader is a grass-type user. Which means... Buneary's Ice Beam should be able to take care of things." I said.

"Water-types are weak to grass-types, which means Piplup is out of the question." Ashlyn said, holding her Piplup in her arms while she ate.

"Lup..." The Penguin Pokemon sadly said.

"But your Combee's Gust should be good! Burmy would also be a good choice, if Buneary is knocked out. She didn't battle anyone yet though, so she might not be too experienced..." I added.

"Oh... all this talk about which pokemon is good against which is making my head spin...!"

"Hey Merri! Spheal and Lapras should also be good when you're battling the gym! Ice-types are really good against grass." I informed her.

"Yes, but Lapras and Spheal are also part water, so they would be bad against the gym leader anyway!"

"She's right..." Ashlyn and I said in unison.

"Toge, togepi!"

I stood up. "Ya know, why don't we train a little and then figure things out, hm?"

"That sounds about right." Ashlyn also stood up, with Piplup on her shoulder. We walked to the back of the pokemon center where the battlefield was.

"Jazmine, can I battle you this time?" Merri asked. I blinked and nodded.

"Sure."

We stood adjacent to each other. Merri took out her pokeball.

"Go, Grace!"

The Lapras shook her head and roared.

"Let's go, Burmy!"

Burmy looked at me and gave me an eager nod.

"Okay Grace, use Ice Beam!"

"Protect!"

A light green, transparent sheild appeared in front of Burmy and the Ice Beam was useless.

"Okay, now use Hidden Power!"

"Body Slam!"

Grace jumped up and flattened out her whole body.

"Burmy, get out of there quick!"

Burmy panicked and the light green shield surrounded her. Grace fell on it, but it cracked and poor Burmy was crushed under Grace's weight. She smiled before she quickly looked down and under her was glowing a faint green. Grace was then shot up and landed on her shell. Burmy stood up and shook herself off, smiling at a successful hidden power attack. Grace turned over and growled.

"Use Whirlpool!"

The large whirlpool formed in Grace's mouth and she shot it at Burmy. I bit my lip.

"Dodge, and then use Bug Bite!"

Burmy nimbly moved out of the way as the top of Burmy's beak glowed white. Grace was still a little dazed about falling on her back, giving Burmy the perfect oppurtunity to peck Grace several times.

"Grace, use Ice Beam while spinning!" Merri commanded. Grace nodded and quickly spun around as she shot the Ice Beam. The circular motion hit Burmy and she landed at my feet, fainted. Grace stopped spinning with swirls in her eyes as well, but I was pretty sure it was because she was confused.

"Burmy!" I cried and bent down to her. "Hey, ya did great. Thanks, now take a nice, long rest. Alright?"

Burmy sadly nodded as I returned her to her pokeball.

"You return too, Grace." Merri told the dizzy pokemon. "Now go, Chibi!"

The Spheal came out of its pokeball and happily clapped.

"Okay, go Buneary!"

Buneary came out of her pokeball and crossed her arms.

"_Okay, Spheal is part ice. So Jump Kick should be good!_" I thought. I nodded.

"Jump Kick, Buneary!"

She jumped up and put her foot forward.

"Use Ice Ball!"

"Dodge them, Buneary!"

The first ice ball, Buneary easily kicked through. The second one, she dodged. She also dodged the third one, but narrowly.

"Use Dizzy Punch on the rest!"

Buneary nodded and used her ears to smash through the fourth one. The last one took her some time to destroy.

"Now, Jump Kick again!"

Buneary briefly landed on the ground before she jumped up again and kicked Chibi. The Spheal rolled back before it regained its posture and growled.

"Okay, now use Rock Smash!"

Chibi's tail glowed white and it jumped up, crashing its tail onto Buneary's head.

"Darn it, that's really effective..." I said to myself.

"Okay Chibi, use Ice Beam!"

"Dig, Buneary!"

Buneary crashed into the ground before the ice beam hit her. Merri smiled.

"Ice Beam into the hole!"

Chibi rolled over to the hole and used ice beam in it. My feet shivered from the cold of the ice beam. Buneary came up in front of me, and she was encased in a block of ice, fainted.

"Buneary, return. Thanks a lot."  
The block of ice melted as Buneary was returned to her pokeball.

"Okay. Eevee, let's go!"

Eevee came out of her pokeball and growled.

"Start out by using Double Team, followed by Shadow Ball!"

Several clones surrounded Chibi. They all unleashed a shadow ball upon Chibi, causing a cloud of smoke from the collision. When the cloud cleared, Chibi had fainted.

"Chibi! Return..." Merri said. "Okay, okay! Let's go Crazy!"

The Ludicolo came out of its pokeball and began jumping around.

"Ludi!"

"Alright! We're each down to one pokemon each! But it's okay, since I'm going to win this thing!"

I smiled. "We'll see about that! Eevee, Swift!"

"Counter with Bullet Seed!"

The bullet seed and swift collided with each other, but a few more of the swift stars weren't destroyed and they hit the Ludicolo. Togepi, who was sitting in Ashlyn's lap, started getting excited and happily waved her arms, which began glowing white.

"J-Jazzy...!" Ashlyn called out. Black sound waved appeared out of Togepi's mouth. Crimson static appeared over Crazy and Eevee.

"Whoa, what's that move?" Merri asked. Ashlyn nodded in agreement. Togepi stopped singing, but she was very weak and crimson static appeared over her as well.

"... I dunno but..."

Suddenly, Eevee, Crazy and Togepi fell over, fainted.

"Wait, that was Perish Song!" I bursted out. "It causes the user and the pokemon that hear it to faint. My mom's Mismagius has used it before, but it's been a while, so that's why it took a moment for me to remember."

"So is it a last resort kind of thing?" Ashlyn asked. I nodded.

"Ha ha! I won!" Merri happily said.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Lapras was confused, not fainted." I replied. I returned Eevee and took Togepi out of Ashlyn's arms.

"That was great, Merri." I complimented.

"I know right? I-I mean... Thanks!"

We shook each other's hands.

"Okay, so why don't we head over to the center and heal our pokemon? And then we can finally fight the Eterna City gym leader." I eagerly said. Ashlyn and Merri nodded. I looked back and could've sworn I saw something purple. Maybe I was just imagining...

**Yay! Cliffhanger of some sort! Sorry for the short chapter but... Yeah... I had to finish early since I have to wake up at five in the freakin' morning to go to school. Yeah, my newest school is really far away so... Heads up, people! I'm making a new story! But I'm not telling you what it's about. Hint- It's not about pokemon. Although I probably won't post it for a while so... yeah... Wish me luck for another school day. Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter!**


	11. The Grass Is Usually Greener!

**DARN IT SCHOOL! WHY YOU NO LET ME UPDATE FASTER?! I am very sorry for the delay but my teachers are piling me up with ridiculous amounts of very difficult and time consuming homework... And I have more than eight subjects, ya know! Korean, Korean drums, and drama are some of those eight... okay, enough about me! Time for the new chapter!**

**Chapter Summary- After lots of training, Jazmine finally challenges the Eterna City Gym. But will she learn that the grass isn't always greener on the other side?**

This morning was so uplifting. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Merri, Ashlyn and I stood outside the gym. I breathed in the fresh air and widely smiled. Today was going to be the day I win my second badge! I was about to enter through the doors before a boy about my age with messy brown hair and hazel eyes literally tackled me. Or was he just running really fast? We fell down to the ground with him on top of me. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Ow... Watch where you're going please?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, but the heat quickly went away, as I was very annoyed.

"Watch where I'm going? You're the one who crashed into me in the first place!"

He pouted and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it. Why did he look so familiar?

"Matt, wait for us!"

Another girl, older than me with black hair cut into a bob-style, came running out the gym. A small red and blue pokemon with irregular eyes was floating behind her. However, the girls' long skirt caused her to trip over and drop a book she was carrying. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Geez, such a unnecessary pain in the neck..." She grumbled. She looked at me, and adjusted her glasses.

"Gosh Clara, you're such a klutz."

Another boy, also older than me with tanned skin like mine and spiky black hair came from behind her.

"Well, will you ever so kindly excuse my actions? It isn't my wronging that my skirt is so long!" Clara said, and crossed her arms. Matt sighed and turned to me.

"You haven't given me a hug, or even said hi! Do you even remember me?" He asked.

"Yes! But only after Clara said your name. Hi Lueroi!" I happily said.

"Jazzy! It's been a while! So, you're here to get your second gym badge, huh?"

"Yep! And I'm totally gonna win it."

Clara walked up to me and took Togepi out of my arms.

"Hm? What is this? I've seen this specimen of pokemon in my handbook, but never in real life... Wow, what a discovery! Do you know the feeling of accomplishment I am experiencing right now?"

Everyone was silent and Clara growled.

"Okay, so if you'll please excuse us... We'll be going in!" I said. Clara gave Togepi back to me and we walked around them. Before I entered the gym, Matt grabbed my hand and spun me around so I faced him.

"You better not lose, okay?" He said. My cheeks heated up again.

"Shutup!" I angrily shouted and pulled my hand out of his. I quickly went into the gym and ran onto the field. It was green, with fresh green grass and flowers. A woman with orange and black hair was standing on the other side of the gym.

"Welcome stranger! My name is Gardenia, and I love grass pokemon! So, will you be able to beat my blooming darlings?" She introduced. I smiled.

"Of course!"

Gardenia also smiled and took out a pokeball.

"Go, Turtwig!"

The starter pokemon came out of its pokeball and smiled.

"Hm. Then I'll just use my own Turtwig!"

My pokemon came out and looked at me with an eager look.

"Okay, start out but using Attract!"

The pink hearts surrounded Gardenia's Turtwig and sunk into it, its eyes turning into hearts.

"Hmm... That's a new one!" Gardenia said. I smiled.

"Okay, now use Bite!"

Turtwig ran over to her male counterpart and bit onto his shell.

"Now, spin him around and then use Tackle!"

Turtwig nodded and spun around, letting him go and letting him fly into the air. He began falling down and she jumped up and tackled him. He fell to the ground and slowly stood up, but then fell back down.

"Sweet! Great work, Turtwig!"

She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back but then got a straight face when Gardenia pulled out another pokeball.

"Go, Cherubi!"

A small, adorable red-pink pokemon with stubby legs and another berry sticking out of its leaf came from its pokeball.

"Rubi!" It squeaked.

"Cherubi, the Cherry Pokemon. Cherubi's attached small ball holds the nutrients needs for evolution."

"_It's so cute!_" I repeatedly thought. I shook my head.

"Okay, serious time. Turtwig, use Tackle!"

"Cherubi, SolarBeam!"

The leaf on Cherubi's head glowed white and a white ball formed in front of its mouth. It shot a beam at Turtwig. It hit her shell, and she skidded back on her feet.

"Turtwig, are you alright?" I worriedly asked. She nodded.

"Great, now use Bite!"

Turtwig began running towards Cherubi and aimed for the smaller ball. She opened her mouth and chomped down on it.

"Rubi!" The small pokemon cried. It couldn't run because Turtwig was heavier than it.

"Cherubi, use SolarBeam!"

The leaf on its head began glowing again. I gasped.

"Turtwig, get outta there!"

She nodded and ran out of the Solar Beam's path.

"Okay, now use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia commanded. Cherubi jumped up and flipped around, releasing yellow-white crescents.

"Counter with Razor Leaf!"

The two attacks collided, causing a cloud of smoke. Turtwig and I waited anxiously and suddenly saw a white beam.

"Tur-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she was hit with the SolarBeam and landed at my feet, fainted.

"A direct hit...!" Ashlyn said. I bent down and picked up Turtwig.

"Are you alright?" I worriedly asked. She nodded.

"Thanks a lot. You were great!"

I returned her to her pokeball and took out Burmy's pokeball.

"Okay, go Burmy!"

She came out of her pokeball and stood proudly.

"A bug type, huh? Not bad! Cherubi, Magical Leaf!"

"Protect!"

The green shield appeared around Burmy and stopped the Magical Leaf.

"Okay, now use SolarBeam!"

"Counter with Hidden Power!"

The white beam and blue-green balls collided, although some of the balls were able to hit Cherubi. It skidded back and growled.

"SolarBeam again!"

"Dodge it and then use Bug Bite!"

Burmy quickly moved out of the beams' path and the tip of her beak glowed white. She began pecking Cherubi. It cried out in pain.

"Now use Hidden Power!"

The blue-green balls appeared around Burmy and she shot them at Cherubi before it had a chance to stand up straight.

"Cherubi!" Gardenia cried. "Thank so much! You were great. Now, take a nice long rest."

After returning Cherubi to its pokeball, she took out another one.

"Go, Cacnea!"

A small green pokemon that had a 'crown' on top of its head and covered in spikes came out of the pokeball.

"Cacnea!" It happily shouted.

"Okay, use Sandstorm!"

Cacnea spun around rapidly, creating a sandstorm within the gym. I covered my eyes with my arm.

"I can't see... Burmy, use Protect!"

Burmy nodded and protected herself with the green shield.

"Now, use Pin Missle!"

Cacnea shot several small 'missles' at Burmy. The protect wore off and hit her. Burmy skidded back and easily shook it off.

"Okay, Hidden Power!"

"Dodge it and then use Needle Arm!"

Cacnea was able to dodge the hidden power and its arm glowed white. It smashed its arm on Burmy.

"No, Burmy!" I shouted. She stood up and looked at me. I smiled. Finally, the sandstorm ended and the sun shined through the roof again.

"Hmm... Cacnea, Pin Missle again!"

"Counter with Hidden Power!"

The pin missle and hidden power collided, causing a cloud of smoke. Some of the balls came from the smoke and hit Cacnea. It cried out in pain and skidded back to Gardenia's feet.

"Okay, Drain Punch!"

The tip of Cacnea's arm glowed green, with white swirls in it. It ran towards Burmy.

"Bug Bite!"

Burmy's beak glowed white and it and the drain punch collided. The two struggled to overpower each other. Burmy pointed its beak up, causing Cacnea to be thrown back to Gardenia's feet. It struggled to get up.

"Cacnea, Drain Punch again!"

"Hidden Power!"

Cacnea was hit directly and skidded back, fainted.

"Yes! Awesome job, Burmy!"

Gardenia sighed and returned Cacnea. "Okay, here's my most powerful pokemon. Go, Roserade!"

The elegant and very beautiful pokemon came out of its pokeball and crossed its arms.

"Rose!"

"Okay, use Weather Ball!"

"Counter with Hidden Power!"

A large ball formed between Roserade's bouquets and it shot it at Burmy before she had a chance to charge her Hidden Power. She crashed at my feet, fainted. I bit my lip.

"Thanks so much for your awesome work, Burmy. Return now."

Gardenia smirked. "That's a powerful Burmy! I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but flattery won't win me my badge. Go, Eevee!"

Eevee came out of her pokeball and shook her head, and growled. Roserade glared at her.

"Okay, use Magical Leaf, Roserade!"

"Eevee, use Double Team!"

Several copies of Eevee circled Rosarade, but the leaves hit the real one. Eevee cried and landed at my feet. She stood up and growled again.

"Roserade, use Weather Ball!"

"Counter with Shadow Ball!"

The weather ball was able to overpower the shadow ball.

"Dodge it, quickly!"

Eevee jumped over the weather ball before it could it her.

"Okay, now use Tackle!"

She began running towards Roserade. Gardenia smiled.

"Grass Knot!"

Roserade's eyes glowed light green and vines appeared from the ground, causing Eevee to trip over herself. She growled and shook herself off. Before she could begin running again, the vines wrapped around her body, pinning her.

"Great, now use Weather Ball!"

The ball did much more damage since Eevee couldn't dodge it.

"Keep on using weather ball until it faints!"

There was nothing I could do but watch Eevee get hit with ball after ball. Each time she got it, she was getting weaker until she eventually fainted. The vines disappeared back into the ground. I ran up to Eevee and held her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry... You did a great job. Now please, rest."

I could hear Togepi cheering for me. I smiled and clutched Buneary's pokeball.

"Let's give it our all, Buneary!"

Buneary came out of her pokeball and punched the air, eager and ready to go.

"A Buneary, eh? Okay Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

I smiled. "Buneary, run to Roserade and then jump over it!"

Buneary nodded and began hopping quickly towards Roserade.

"What are you up to?" Gardenia asked.

"You'll see. Now, Buneary!"

She hopped over Roserade, causing the magical leaf to crash into the grass pokemon.

"Great! Now use Jump Kick!"

Buneary hopped up and put her foot forward, crashing it onto Roserade's head.

"Weather Ball!"

It growled and quickly shot the ball at Buneary. She barely dodged it, and it hit her arm.

"Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary's ear fluff glowed multicolored and she began puncing Roserade. It growled and caught Buneary between its bouquets. Buneary gasped and Roserade smiled.

"Use Jump Kick to escape!"

"Grass Knot!"

Before Buneary to do anything, the vines wrapped around her and brought her down.

"Ice Beam to destroy the vines!"

"Weather ball!"

Buneary quickly froze the vines, causing them to break, and she jumped out of the way. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Ice Beam on the ground!"

Buneary jumped up and froze the ground, causing Roserade to slip.

"Weather Ball to burn the ice!" Gardenia commanded.

Roserade nodded and aimed its attack for the ground. It did this until there was a path easy for Roserade to walk on.

"Okay Buneary, use Jump Kick!"

Buneary, who seemed like she was skating on the ice, jumped up and kicked Roserade. It stumbled back and fell.

"Dig on the path Roserade made!"

Buneary hopped onto the wet grass and jumped up, crashing into it head first.

"Weather Ball in the hole!"

Roserade jumped up and aimed the ball into the hole. It peered over the hole.

"Make a new path to the hole you made, Buneary, and come up!" I shouted. A few moments later, she came up, along with the weather ball, which crashed into Roserade. It cried out in pain and stumbled back.

"Finish this with Ice Beam!"

Buneary shot the cold, blue beams at Roserade, hitting it and causing it to faint.

"Buneary! You did it! Thank you so much!" I happily shouted and tightly hugged Buneary. She smiled at me. Gardenia smiled and returned Roserade to its pokeball.

"Thank you, Roserade. You were amazing."

Gardenia walked up to me and handed me the badge. "Congrats! That was an amazing battle. Your pokemon are really something."

"Thank you, Gardenia!" I happily said while bowing. Ashlyn and Merri ran up to me.

"Awesome! The way you made Buneary take advantage of Roserade's moves was really amazing!" Merri said.

"Thanks a lot!" I replied, returning Buneary to her pokeball.

"Yeah, that was really awesome. Even I'm impressed."

"Matt? Clara, Lueroi? You were watching me?" I asked. I was a little baffled. I thought they left. Matt walked up to me and put his hands on his hips.

"Of course we were watching you. Why wouldn't we be?"

I slightly blushed and looked away. "Thanks, I guess."

"Jaz, shouldn't you heal your pokemon now?" Lueroi said. I nodded. We walked to the pokemon center and I handed Nurse Joy my pokeballs. A few moments later, she gave them back to me.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Stun! Stun!"

A few people screamed as the same purple pokemon with a rounded face I saw a while ago ran up to me. It looked at me and nuzzled my legs.

"Hi... Little guy..." I said. It stood on its hind legs and balanced itself on the counter, smiling at me.

"Stun!"

"Stunky, the Skunk Pokemon. It protects itself by smelling a foul smelling liquid from its hindquaters which lasts for twenty-four hours."

"Aw! It's so cute!" Ashlyn cooed, bending down to pet it. Stunky growled and she fell over.

"So cute, yet so rude..."

I giggled. "I think this little guy wants to come with me."

"Yeah, it's probably grateful for you helping save it from those galactic people!" Merri said. "Is that right?"

"How foul." Clara bent down to Stunky's height. "Such a foul creature. Do you really want to catch it? In what way is it going to aid in your journey?"

Stunky growled and crouched down.

"Clara-" Lueroi shouted, but he was a few seconds too late, as Stunky already sprayed purple gas from its tail. Clara screamed.

"What is this? It smells horrid! Disgusting little- Virus! Psybeam now!"

The rounded red and blue pokemon shot a multicolored beam at Stunky. I picked it up before it could hit the skunk-like pokemon.

"Clara! That's not cool!" Matt said.

"Yeah, and don't you have a Stunky yourself?" Lueroi asked

"Yes, but mine doesn't smell that way! Ugh! Now I have to wait a full twenty- four hours, fifty-seven minutes, and thirteen seconds before this wretched smells wears off!"

"_Way to be specific, Clara..._" I thought. "Don't worry Stunky, I'll take good care of you. So, welcome to the family!"

I set it down and Stunky happily cheered. I took out a pokeball and it hit Stunky on the head, bringing it inside. The pokeball wobbled a bit before I heard the faint click.

"Wow, your last pokemon Jaz! Congrats!" Ashlyn said. I smiled.

"Thanks!"

Night soon came and Clara and Lueroi left, but Matt thought he'd stay with us.

"Man, what a long day!" Ashlyn sqeaked and climbed onto the top bunk.

"Yep! Jazzy's gotten all the luck today, hasn't she?" Matt said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that!" I joked. Matt smiled at me and stood in front of me.

"Hm, you're the same height as me. Cute!"

"Will you stop flirting with me?"

"Not until you admit that you have a crush on me."

I flinched and clenched my fist. "What did you say?"

"Yep, Jazzy likes me. Ashlyn, Merri, did you guys know that?"

Merri shook her head while Ashlyn decided to play along. "Yep, she talks about you all the time, non-stop!"

"I do not!" I angrily said. "I never even mentioned him since he left!"

"Oh, don't try to hide it Jazzy! You might as well admit it now!" Ashlyn teased.

"Shutup! I'm going to bed..." I grumbled and climbed onto the bottom bunk, pulling the sheets over my head. Matt easily pulled the sheets off and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

I deeply blushed and pulled the sheets over my head again. "Shutup..."

**Yay! Finally, it's finished! Aw, Jazzy... So sorry for the hiatus, but like I said before, this is gonna be on on-and-off hiatuses. Please forgive me. Also, just to let you know, Jaz's Stunky is male. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome. See you next chapter!**


	12. Pokemon Are Man's Best Friends!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing last chapter and also waiting so patiently. And yes, in case you didn't guess it last chapter, I ship JazminexMatt. I don't know why, but I really like those two...**

**Chapter summary- When the group reaches Veilstone City, they realize that some people can't accept a loss.**

We left Eterna City this morning and we were already halfway to Veilstone City. We made good time, in other words. Walking through the forest, I could hear the chirps and calls of several different pokemon. Ashlyn's Combee suddenly came out of her pokemon and began frantically flying, as if she were looking for something.

"What's wrong, Combee?" Ashlyn asked. Combee floated in front of her and said her name very quickly, like something was wrong.

"Bee bee! Combee, bee com bee bee!"

"Whoa, calm down Combee!" Ashlyn said. Combee took Ashlyn's hat and flew around. By this time, I was pretty sure we all knew something bad was happening.

"Guys, take a look at these trees." Merri said. I felt the bark and rubbed it between my fingers.

"Something burned it. They're all darker. They look scorched." Matt said. Ashlyn took out another pokeball.

"Starly, take a look around!"

The small, gray bird pokemon came out of its pokeball. I totally forgot Ashlyn caught a Starly earlier this morning. It flapped its wings, soon disappearing among the trees. We walked ahead. A few minutes later, Starly came back, looking frantic as ever.

"It found something! C'mon!" Ashlyn called. We followed Starly into the thick brush, pushing away branches and hopping over roots. We came to a clearing, and it was completely burned. I saw a Typhlosion, as well as someone who looked very familiar...

"Damion!" Ashlyn cried and ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

He groaned and looked up. "Ash... Is that you?"

She nodded. "What happened?"

"We were... We were attacked." He coughed. "By these people called Team Galactic or something."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. How could they do such a thing? Damion gasped and went over to his Typhlosion. It looked weak and was bruised.

"Typhlosion, are you alright?"

It looked at him and weakly nodded.

"Poor thing..." Merri said. Togepi, who was asleep and woke up, looked at me.

"Toge...?"

I smiled. "Togepi, why don't you try using Metronome? Maybe you can heal Typhlosion."

Togepi nodded and I set her down. She wobbled over to the larger pokemon and waved her arms. She put her arms on Typhlosion and a green aura surrounded the fire type. A few moments later, all of its bruises healed and it opened its eyes. Togepi panted and I picked her up.

"Aromatherapy, great work!" I congratulated.

"Pi, Togepi!"

"Typhlosion, you're alright!" Damion happily said as he hugged his friend. "Jaz, thank you so much!"

"No, it's nothing! I'd do it anytime!"

"So... W-What was Team Galactic doing here?" Merri asked.

"They were taking pokemon and hurting them, and I just couldn't let that happen!"

"I totally feel ya." Matt said, crossing his arms. "Anyway, we're on our way to Veilstone City. Come with?"

"Sure."

We went back to the main path and continued our way to Veilstone City. Combee didn't want to return to her pokeball, so Ashlyn had to keep her out. When we got to Veilstone City, it was just like Eterna- A mini Jubilife. Buildings with many different colored roofs dotted the area. Even though the city was huge, we managed to find our way to the pokemon center. Damion healed his pokemon and we sat down to talk about my next gym battle.

"Okay Damion, tell me the details." I said. He nodded.

"Maylene uses fighting-types. Which means psychic and flying types will be perfect, but normal types aren't going to do too well."

"What are her pokemon?"

"Lucario, Meditite, and Machoke."

"Lucario is fighting and steel, Meditite is fighting and psychic, and Machoke it just fighting..." I said. "Dang it! It's gonna be totally difficult to defeat her!"

"Uh... Your Burmy or Stunky should be good against Meditite..." Matt mentioned. I stood up.

"Yeah, you're right! Burmy, Stunky, come out!"

The two pokemon came out of their pokeball and smiled. I took out my pokedex.

"I didn't even get to check Stunky's moveset... Okay, let's see. Toxic, Night Slash, Payback and Slash! Not bad, Stunky!"

He blushed. "Stun, stun..."

"Okay, you two! I'm going to need you for the upcoming gym battle, okay?"

They nodded as I returned them back to their pokeballs.

"Battling the gym, are you?"

We turned and saw Lucille, the most arrogant person I've ever met.

"Yes, I am." I replied. She flicked her pink, curled pigtail and frowned.

"How unsophisticated. And I would be excited to battle you in the next contest, but I know I'm already going to win with my darlings."

She took out four pokeballs and threw them in the air, revealing Leafeon, Roserade, Wormadam, and a very pretty pokemon that was light blue, almost white, with a pair of angry looking antennae on top of its head.

"Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokemon. Masquerain is the evolved form of Surskit. Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a helicopter."

"My newest pokemon, a Masquerain. Isn't she just precious?" Lucille cooed, petting it. I scoffed to myself.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ashlyn asked. Lucille glared daggers at her.

"How rude. Anyway, I just wanted to know, Jazmine. Are you up for a battle?"

"Let me battle you." Damion said. We looked at him. He had a confident smile on his face. Lucille looked at his Typhlosion and scoffed.

"I absolutely _hate _fire types. Very well. Let us battle."

We went to the back of the pokemon center, where there was space large enough for a double battle. Lucille and Damion stood on either side and took out their pokeballs.

"Wormadam, show them what beauty is!"

The bag worm pokemon came out of her pokeball, levitating by using its psychic powers.

"Hey Jaz, maybe you should take Burmy out. It'll be good so that she knows how powerful she'll be when she evolves." Merri whispered to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, great idea! Burmy, come out!"

Burmy came out next to me and smiled.

"Burmy!"

"Here, let's give you an idea of how powerful you'll be when you evolve!"

Burmy nodded and I put her in my lap, next to Togepi.

"I'm using my Typhlosion!" Damion said as he petted Typhlosion's head. Lucille flicked her pigtail.

"Whatever. Wormadam, start off by using Attract!"

Wormadam nodded and winked, pink hearts appearing and surrounding Typhlosion. Damion smirked. The hearts sunk into Typhlosion, but nothing happened. Lucille gasped and twitched.

"W-What? Why didn't it work?"

Damion proudly put his hands on his hips. "In case you didn't know, my Typhlosion, along with my other pokemon, are all female!"

Lucille growled and gritted her teeth.

"Okay, my turn. Typhlosion, use Sunny Day!"

A white ball formed in front of her mouth and she shot it at the sky. It disappeared and soon, the clouds that were drifting across the sun quickly moved away, and the sunlight became brighter. We all felt the heat getting more intense. I put my hand over Togepi's head so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Wormadam, use SolarBeam!"

A white ball formed in front of Wormadam's beak and she shot a beam from the ball.

"Flamethrower!"

A stream of fire appeared from Typhlosion's mouth and the two collided. However, the solar beam overpowered the flamethrower and it hit Typhlosion. She skidded back and shook her head.

"You okay, Typhlosion?" Damion asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, use Flame Wheel!"

Fire appeared around Typhlosion's neck, and she began running towards Wormadam. Fire suddenly appeared around her and she ran straight into Wormadam.

"Worma!"

She landed at Lucille's feet and slowly floated up, her eyes closed in pain.

"Awesome, Typhlosion! Now use Flamethrower!"

The stream of fire escaped Typhlosion's mouth and it hit Wormadam. She crashed at Lucille's feet, fainted. She growled and returned Wormadam.

"Fine then. Masquerain!"

Masquerain came out of her pokeball and floated in front of Lucille.

"Rain Dance!"

A blue ball formed between Masquerain's antennae and she shot it to the sky. A few moments later, clouds appeared and covered the sun, and it started drizzling. Damion and I put up my hoodie, and Merri put her bag over her head. The fire collar around Typhlosion's neck disappeared and she growled.

"Now, Water Pulse!"

Another blue ball appeared between Masquerain's antennae and it shot the ball at Typhlosion, causing her to become soaking wet. She growled and tried to make her fire collar appear, but couldn't. She was just too wet.

"Good, now use Bug Buzz!"

Masquerain rubbed her antenna together and an ear-splitting sound escaped. Typhlosion growled and lowered her ears in pain.

"Shadow Claw!"

The silhouette of Typhlosion's paw appeared, and she ran towards Masquerain.

"Water Pulse!"

When Typhlosion was close enough, Masquerain shot the ball at her and she fell to Damion's feet. She slowly stood up, but then fell back down, fainted.

"Typhlosion!" Damion worriedly cried and bent down next to his friend. "I'm sorry, you did great!"

"Typhlo..."

"Now, you deserve a nice rest. Return."

Damion frowned as he returned Typhlosion back to her pokeball. "Not bad Lucille. Now let's see how your Masquerain will do against Jolteon!"

A yellow pokemon with jet black eyes and white pupils, sharp, yellow fur and a white collar around its neck came out of the pokeball.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity."

"Wow, an evolved form of Eevee...!" I said.

"I didn't know you had a Jolteon, Damion." Ashlyn commented. He lightly blushed.

"Yeah, she was my dad's Eevee."

Lucille flicked her ponytail. "Whatever. Masquerain, use-"

"Jolteon, Thunder!"

"Huh?!"

Jolteon growled and crouched down as electricity crackled around her. She jumped up and roared as she unleashed a very powerful volt of electricity among Masquerain.

"Rain!" The pokemon cried out in pain and landed at Lucille's feet. It slowly floated up.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it, Masquerain!"

Masquerain tried to move, but couldn't. She was paralyzed. Jolteon shot the powerful volt of electricity straight at Masquerain. She crashed at Lucille's feet, swirls in her eyes.

"Jolteon, great work!" Damion congratulated.

"Jol, jol!" The pokemon purred. Lucille growled and screamed.

"You... You... I hate you!" She angrily shouted as she returned Masquerain to her pokemon. "Leafon, come out!"

By the time Leafeon had come out, it stopped drizzling and it was sunny once again.

"Jolteon, return. Go, Gliscor!"

A large gray pokemon with black wings and a tail that ended in two fang-like extensions came out of the pokeball. She looked at Damion and licked her lips.

"Gli!"

"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance."

Lucille growled. "Leafeon, use Energy Ball!"

"Dodge and then use X-Scissor!"

Leafeon shot the green ball from its mouth. Using her tail, Gliscor jumped up and spread her wings, and then brought her claws in front of her. They glowed white and an x shape appeared. She flew towards Leafeon.

"Counter with SolarBeam!"

A white ball formed in front of Leafeon's mouth and it shot it at Gliscor.

"Dodge it, Gliscor! Try to hit Leafeon!"

Gliscor flew above the beam and then down to Leafeon. She hit the grass pokemon on the side. Leafeon cried out in pain and skidded back to Lucille's feet.

"Great work, Gliscor! Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Leafeon, use Giga Drain!"

Leafeon nodded and jumped on Gliscor's back.

"Gliscor, spin around! Try to get it off you!" Damion shouted. Leafeon's leaves glowed green and it bit Gliscor's tail, causing her to cry out in pain. She flailed, twisted and turned, but couldn't get Leafeon off her back. Leafeon then hopped off her back and its leaves returned to normal. Gliscor fell to the ground and slowly stood up.

"Are you alright?" Damion worriedly asked. Gliscor looked at him and licked her lips, nodding.

"Scor!"

I bit my lip. She took quite a lot of damage from that giga drain. Could she afford to take another powerful attack like that?

"Alright, Stone Edge!"

Gliscor's eyes glowed white and she flew up. Two light blue rings appeared around her body and they glowed white as well. The rings manifested into white objects and they turned to gray stones, and she shot them at Leafeon.

"Use Leaf Blade!"

The leaf on Leafeon's head and tail glowed green and they grew longer. It jumped up and dodged the stones, as well as slicing them if it couldn't dodge them.

"Gliscor, X-Scissor!"

Gliscor brought her claws in front of her and flew towards Leafeon. The leaf blade and x-scissor collided. Leafeon fell to the ground and Gliscor twirled in the air, licking her lips.

"Scor!"

Leafeon slowly got up and growled.

"Now, end this Gliscor!" Damion shouted. "Guillotine!"

Gliscor's claw glowed white and she flew towards Leafeon. Before it could dodge, Gliscor smashed her claw onto of Leafeon's head, knocking it out.

"Guillotine is a one hit knockout move!" Ashlyn commented. Lucille growled.

"You little brat..." She sneered through gritted teeth. "Roserade, come out!"

Roserade came out of its pokeball and crossed its arms. "Rade!"

"Thank you, Gliscor. Return. Let's go, Xatu!"

A green bird-like pokemon with odd, yet pretty wings came out of her pokeball. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, and she had a yellow beak.

"Xatu." She monotonously said.

"Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon and the evolved form of Natu. This unusual pokemon can see the past and the future as well." My pokedex informed me. "It watches the sun's movement all day long."

No wonder it was just standing there.

"Alright Xatu, use Aerial Ace!" Damion said. It took a few moments for Xatu to snap back to reality. She turned around and looked at him, tilting her head to the side. She suddenly cried out in pain and skidded back to Damion's feet. Roserade was behind her, it's flowers turning back red and blue, indicating it used poison jab. Xatu stood up and growled, although her beak didn't show any signs of movement. She spreaded her wings, which had red eye like designs under them, and flew up. She flew back down with white streakes surrounding her, and she tackled Roserade. The pokemon crashed back to Lucille's feet and slowly stood up.

"Roserade!" Lucille called. It turned to her and nodded. Xatu landed in front of Damion.

"Great work, Xatu!"

Xatu looked at him and nodded.

"Roserade, use Weather Ball!"

It nodded and raised its arms above its head, a white ball forming between its roses. Roserade jumped up and shot the ball at Xatu, who simply side-stepped it.

"Use Psychic!"

Xatu's eyes glowed blue and she spread her wings. She flapped them once and two light blue beams were fired at Roserade. They hit it and it fell back. It struggled to get up and growled.

"Now, finish this with Aerial Ace!"

Before Roserade had a chance to dodge her, Xatu tackled it. Roserade cried out in pain and skidded to Lucille's feet, fainted. She gasped and starred wide eyed at Roserade before she growled and loudly screamed.

"You... You! How dare you hurt my darling pokemon like that?! Next time we meet, I will destroy you!" She screamed, pointing at me. I flinched. She returned Roserade and quickly walked back to the pokemon center. I sighed and stood up.

"She has a serious problem." Matt said as Damion returned his Xatu. Ashlyn nodded.

"I don't like her. She's such an arrogant little princess." She said, folding her hands behind her head. Damion nodded.

"I think she needs to use a different type. You know, have a flexible team. Like you Jaz, or me."

I stood up. "We should get back to our room. It's getting late and Togepi looks sleepy."

Togepi yawned and looked up at me. "Pi!"

I smiled and nodded. We walked back to the pokemon center, ready for the arrival of a new day.

**Thanks SO much for waiting so long! But... *sighs* school is crazy. You don't even know... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little battle. I just thought that Lucille should fight someone other than her rival, so, you know... Yeah... Anyway! Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome! See you next chapter!**


	13. Team Galactic! You Will Pay!

**Sorry for the long update! So, in case you haven't noticed, I changed the rating to T. Why? Because this is when things start getting serious. I know it's odd for a story to be happy-go-lucky and then suddenly turn freakin' serious but... Um... Plot twists? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter summary- When Team Galactic attacks, the group has to work together and try to stop them from causing any harm.**

After waking up and eating breakfast, we decided to train our pokemon. I battled with Matt and found out he has a Pikachu and a Riolu, the pre-evolved form of Lucario. It was a tie. I managed to knock out Pikachu with Buneary, but when I used Turtwig against Riolu, they ended up knocking each other out. It was a really great battle. We were watching Ashlyn and Merri battle. They were down to their last pokemon. Merri had Crazy and Ashlyn had Shinx.

"Shinx, use Thunder Wave!"

She jumped up as blue electricity crackled around her, and she shot the electricity at Crazy. It hit him and he cried out in pain. He fell to one knee and blue electricity crackled around him, meaning he was paralyzed.

"Great, now use Spark!"

Shinx began running towards Crazy as she was coated in blue electricity. She tackled Crazy and he fell back. Ashlyn widely smiled.

"Great work, Shinx!"

She turned around and happily roared.

"Hey! Jazzy, Ash!"

Ashlyn and I turned to the sound of her names and saw a boy who looked older than us. He had thick black hair and brown eyes. I squinted and then gasped.

"Owen?"

He ran up to us and panted. "Thank goodness you're here! Come to the pokemon center, right now!"

"Why? What happened?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we were right in the middle of a battle." Ashlyn said.

"Just come!"

We all looked at each other and ran back to the pokemon center. Sitting on a chair was a girl with long green hair, but her head was buried in her knees.

"Chris!" Owen said. He ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. A Chimchar ran up Owen's shoulder.

"Char?"

"Hey, I brought everyone. They're here!"

She stayed quiet. I walked up to Owen.

"What happened to her?"

He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Something terrible. All of her pokemon were taken right from her by those Team Galactic guys. She's so worried about them..."

"Poor Chris..." Ashlyn worriedly said.

"It's all my fault." She muttered. "If I'd try harder, they'd still be here. It's all my fault..."

Owen put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. We'll get them back, I promise!"

"You're lying!" She shouted. She was now looking at him with a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes. "You're lying... They're gone forever. My poor Pichu... What if something happens to her? What will they do to her? She was my first pokemon, my best friend..."

Tears filled in her eyes and she put her head between her knees again before they fell. Damion, who was quiet all morning, walked up to her.

"Hey, I know how you're feeling. To feel helpless when your pokemon are in danger. I've been through that before. Don't worry, we'll get them back. I promise." He said. Chris looked at him and nodded.

"I'll help you!" Damion happily offered.

"We'll all help." Owen added. Chris looked at us and sadly smiled.

"Thank you all so much..."

We went outside soon after.

"Gliscor, Xatu, come on out!" Damion shouted. Gliscor came out of her pokeball and licked her lips. Xatu just stood there, with the same blank and kind of creepy expression on her face... As always...

"Scor!"

"Starly, you come out too!" Ashlyn said.

"Let's go, Winger!"

The two Starly came out of their pokeball. Ashlyn's Starly turned and smiled.

"Star?"

Winger smiled back. "Star!"

The two instantly clicked. I could tell.

"Okay you guys." Owen started. "Chris' pokemon are missing, so we need your help to find them. They were taken by Team Galactic. See if you can spot people with green hair and spaceman like outfits, okay?"

The flying pokemon nodded and flew off.

"Oh jeebers, here we go..." Merri muttered. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Everything will turn out okay in the end!" I reassured her. Matt walked next to me and smirked.

"And if it isn't okay, it's not the end. Right, Jazzy?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure..."

He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Why aren't you nice to me, Jazzy? Do you hate me or something?"

I blushed and looked away. "I don't hate you..."

"Okay, break it up lovebirds." Ashlyn said, pulling us away from each other. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hope they'll find something soon..." Chris worriedly said. Owen took her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I swear."

Chris deeply blushed and hugged him. "Thank you, Owen..."

Matt, once again, smirked at me. "That's us in the future."

"Shutup..." I coldly replied.

But honestly, I wouldn't really mind us being together...

"Stop blushing and be serious, Jaz!" Ashlyn angrily snapped. I didn't even realize I was blushing until she mentioned it.

"Um... S-Sorry..."

After anxiously waiting for a while, Gliscor same back and landed in front of us. She looked hurt. She had bruises all around her body, like she had been in a fight.

"Gliscor, show us the way!" Damion said. She nodded and flew up. We followed her to a clearing, where of course, Team Galactic was. In cages were several pokemon. They all looked either sad or angry. In one of the cages were Starly, Winger, Pichu and Xatu!

"Pichu!" Chris called. A young woman with red hair and another one with purple hair turned to us and smirked.

"Look, the little kiddies want to save their precious pokemon. What do you think we should do, Jupiter?"

The woman with the purple hair glared daggers at us. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with commanders of Team Galactic. Go, Skuntank!"

"Come out, Purugly!"

Two pokemon, one with a pudgy face and its large tail curled over its head, and one with gray fur, its tail wrapped around its waist, and a frown spread across its face came out of their pokeball and growled. I tightly clutched my pokeballs.

"Stunky, Eevee, come on out!" I shouted. The two pokemon came out and shook themselves off. I chose Eevee because she hasn't been winning many battles lately, so this would be a huge confidence booster.

"Shinx, Combee, let's do this!" Ashlyn called.

"Grace, c'mon!"

"Typhlosion, Jolteon, show 'em what we got!"

All the pokemon came out of their pokeballs and growled. There were several galactic grunts, and they released large, blue bat-like pokemon with large gaping mouths.

"Skuntank, the Skunk Pokemon and the evolved form of Stunky. It sprays a horrible smelling liquid from the tip of its tail. Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever."

I put my pokedex away and narrowed my eyes. Damion took a step forward.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower on Skuntank! Jolteon, Thunder on the Golbat!"

Ashlyn smirked. "Shinx, use Thunderbolt on the Golbat! Combee, Gust on Purugly!"

Typhlosion got on all fours and shot a blazing hot stream of fire at Skuntank. It sidestepped the attack and smirked. Shinx ran up to Jolteon and smiled. The Eeveelution crouched down as yellow electricity crackled around her, and jumped up, shooting a powerful volt of electricity at the Golbat. Shinx did the same, the only difference being blue electricity. The Golbat screeched in pain as the electricity coursed through their body. A few moments later, they fell to the ground, with swirls in their eyes and soot covering their bodies. Burmy, Eevee, and Grace were all having a stare down with Purugly.

"Purugly!" The woman with the red hair shouted. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee, you use your own Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks collided and caused a small cloud of dust. We waited and saw Purugly emerge from the clouds, its claws elongated and glowing white. Grace stepped in front of Burmy and Eevee and shot an ice beam at it. Purugly screeched as the ice cold beam hit its side. Ice formed on its stomach and it growled.

"Purugly, use Body Slam!" The red-head shouted.

The cat-like pokemon jumped out and spread out its body. It let gravity do its job and fell down.

"Stunky, Night Slash!" I commanded. Stunky nodded and jumped up, his claws glowing purple. He slashed them across Purugly's stomach, causing it to screech and fall down.

"Purugly!" She shouted and ran over to the feline. "You'll pay for this!"

I looked over and saw that Typhlosion and Skuntank were having a heated battle, but Skuntank was starting to overpower Typhlosion.

"Shinx, Spark!"

"Jolteon, use Thunder on Shinx!"

Since Shinx and Jolteon are both electric types, then Shinx would absorb the thunder and power up her spark, to make it twice as effective. Good work, Ashlyn and Damion! Shinx roared as she charged towards Skuntank. When the thunder hit her, the electricity surrounding her became more intense and she started to glow. She tackled Skuntank, causing it to be thrown back to a tree. Shinx heavily panted, electricity crackling around her. The women growled.

"What is Cyrus going to say about this when we tell him these damn kids interferred with our plans?" The red-head asked. The woman with the purple hair, Jupiter, sighed.

"Let's retreat!"

She threw a smokeball. We coughed until the smoke cleared.

"Typhlosion, use Shadow Claw on the cages to break them open." Damion commanded. Typhlosion nodded and slashed the cage's bars, causing the cages to fall apart. The wild pokemon went back into the forest, while Chris's pokemon went to her. Pichu happily squeaked and ran up her shoulder. I blinked and checked my pokedex for the other pokemon I haven't seen before.

"Alakazam, the Psi pokemon and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain power like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers. Floatzel, the Sea Weasel pokemon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid for chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back. Weavile, the Sharp Claw pokemon and the evolved form of Sneasel. It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice. Dusknoir, the Gripper pokemon and the evolved form of Dusclops. It recieves electrical waves from the spirit world with its antennae and is said to take people to the spirit world as well. Honchkrow, the Big Boss pokemon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers."

"Wow Chris... I had no idea you had such cool pokemon!" Ashlyn happily cooed. She giggled.

"Merci...!"

We returned our pokemon and headed back to the pokemon center, healing them.

"Chris!" Owen said as he ran over to her, giving her a bear hug. She deeply blushed and smiled.

"B-Bonjour, Owen..."

"Are you alright? How are your pokemon?"

"They're just fine!"

"Oh... Good! I'm glad!"

Owen let her go and blushed. "S-So Chris, I was wondering... How about a battle?"

Chris blinked. "M-My pokemon are pretty strong, Owen..."

"That's alright! Please? Just this once?"

"Oui... Alright..."

We went to the back of the pokemon center, where the battling field was.

"Wait a minute, Owen!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Can I battle with you, instead?"

"I was actually hoping-"

"It'll be good practice for my gym battle!"

He sighed and nodded. "Alright! Three on three!"

I took Chris' place on the right side of the field. Owen smiled and threw his pokeball in the air.

"Go, Zaru!"

The Chimchar came out of his pokeball and happily jumped around.

"Eevee, let's do this!"

The normal type came out of her pokeball and shook her head.

"Zaru, use Scratch!"

"Eevee, dodge it and then use Hidden Power!"

Zaru lunged towards Eevee, his claws brought forward. Eevee dodged him and crouched down, green balls appearing around her. She jumped up and shot them at Zaru, causing the Chimchar to cry out in pain and be thrown back.

"Zaru! Are you alright?" Owen asked. The fire type stood up and nodded.

"Great! Now use Ember!"

"Counter with Shadow Ball!"

Zaru shot several small balls of fire from his mouth, while Eevee shot her shadow ball. The attacks collided and caused a small cloud of dust. When it cleared, Zaru was no where to be seen! I looked around a bit my lip. All of a sudden, the Chimchar came up, punching Eevee in the jaw, causing her to be thrown to my feet.

"Eevee!" I cried. "Are you okay?"

She stood up and growled.

"Okay, Tackle!"

She charged towards Zaru at full speed.

"Leer!"

Zaru intimidatingly narrowed his eyes, causing Eevee to stop in her tracks. She shivered and lowered her ears.

"Okay, now Scratch!"

Zaru scratched Eevee's chest. She roared in pain and growled.

"Tackle!"

Eevee once again charged towards Zaru, and tackled him. He skidded back and shook his head.

"Now, Shadow Ball!"

She shot her attack at Zaru, which hit him. He fell back and growled.

"Finish it with Hidden Power!"

Before Zaru had time to react, the attack hit him, causing a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, it revealed him fainted.

"Eevee! Great work!" I happily said. She turned to me and nodded.

"Vee!"

Owen chuckled and returned Zaru. "Thank you, you did great. Let's go, Everest!"

A pokemon that had a head that resembled a mountain, no mouth, and zigzagged lines that ran across its body came out of its pokemon.

"Sno!"

"Snover, the Frost Tree pokemon. Snover live mainly on snowy mountains with little human contact, but are known to approach people out of curiosity."

I bit my lip. Ice and grass, huh? I knew I was going to make a stupid choice...

"Go, Turtwig!"

She came out of my pokeball, and as soon as she saw Everest, she looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't worry Turtwig, we got this!" I reassured.

"Alright Everest!" Owen started. "Icy Wi- Huh?"

Everest's eyes were hearts and he affectionately rubbed his hands together. He walked up to Turtwig and blushed. I noticed circles formed around the white part of his body. He picked one and held it out. Turtwig shivered and took a step back.

"Twig..."

Owen blinked. "Uh... R-Return, Everest..."

The Snover dodged the red beam and continued to attempt to woo Turtwig. I giggled.

"How cute!"

Matt chuckled and crossed his arms. "I think Everest is in love!"

Owen groaned and slapped his forehead. "Ridiculous..."

When he saw Everest distracted, he was able to return the pokemon to his pokeball, but Everest just popped back out and ran to Turtwig, giving her a bear hug and affectionately rubbing his cheek against hers. After a while, we eventually declared it a draw.

"Okay..." Owen sighed. "Go, Jaws!"

A blue pokemon with a large mouth and a stubby body came out.

"Gib, Gible!" It said.

"Gible, the Land Shark pokemon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold, it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat."

I smiled. "Buneary, come on out!"

The pokemon came out of her pokeball and punched the air.

"Bun, bun!"

"Start out with Ice Beam!"

"Dodge and then use Dragon Rage!"

Buneary shot the cold beams at Jaws, and side stepped it. He opened his mouth and the red part of his body began to glow. He jumped up and shot a red-orange ball at Buneary. It hit her and she fell back.

"Bun..." She growled.

"Dig!" I commanded. Buneary dug into the ground. Jaws looked around.

"Gib? Gible?"

Jaws looked down and suddenly dodged Buneary just as she jumped up. I growled.

"Jump Kick!"

While she was in the air, she brought her foot forward and slammed it on Jaws' head. The Gible groaned and stumbled back. He shook his head.

"Tackle!"

He began charing towards Buneary. I smirked.

"Ice Beam, now!"

When he was close enough, Buneary shot the cold beams at Jaws, causing him to cry out in pain and roll back to Owen's feet.

"Ice Beam, again!"

She shot the beam at the Gible again, causing him to be encased in a block of ice, fainted.

"Yes!" I happily cheered as Buneary jumped into my arms. "We did it! Buneary, you were great!"

"Bun, bun!"

Owen groaned and returned Jaws. He sighed and smiled.

"That was a great battle, Jaz!" He said. I walked up to him.

"Thanks!"

Owen held out his hand, which I shook. We turned and saw Turtwig trying to escape Everest's grasp, but to no avail. I giggled.

"Return, Turtwig." I said as I returned her to her pokeball. Everest blinked and looked around. Owen sighed as he returned the Snover.

"Come on, let's heal our pokemon!" Merri said. We nodded and headed back to the pokemon center. I smiled as I looked at the sky.

"_Tomorrow is it. Tomorrow is the day I get my third gym badge!_"

**Ugh, finally! This was painful to write. Haha, but you guys deserve a long chapter. Oh no, curse words! Ahhhh! Haha, kidding! But yeah, expect cursing from now on. Part of the reason why I changed the rating to T. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!**


	14. Who Are You!

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! And also, the introduction of a new OC, who belongs to moi. Enjoy please :3**

**Chapter summary- When Jazmine challenges the Veilstone City gym, she experiences something new. And what happens when her cousin comes for a visit?**

I gulped and sighed. Maylene uses fighting type pokemon, which are effective against half of my team. Am I going to win, or lose? I took a deep breath, walking inside the gym, with Damion, Matt, Merri, and Ashlyn following me. Owen and Chris left earlier this morning, continuing on their own pokemon journey. The gym was very dojo-like, with gym trainers looking at me, and punching bags hanging here and there. A girl with pink hair, the same coloured eyes, a blue tank top and gray sweat pants stood up and smiled.

"Welcome, challenger!" She happily greeted. "I'm-"

"Maylene, right?" I asked, a smirk across my face. She blinked and nodded.

"And I-"

"Fighting types? I know!"

Maylene chuckled. "You're very slick, aren't you? I like your spunk. Go, Machoke!"

A very buff, humanoid pokemon came out of its pokeball.

"Machoke, the Superpower pokemon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work."

I bit my lip. No, I can't get nervous now!

"Go, Turtwig!"

The grass starter came out of her pokeball and growled.

"Okay, use Brick Break!"

"Turtwig, dodge it and then use Tackle!"

Machoke's hand glowed and it brought it down, but Turtwig ran out of the way, under its legs, and tackled it from behind. It stumbled forward and growled.

"Now, Attract!"

The pink hearts surrounded Machoke and sunk into him, his eyes turning to hearts.

"Great, now use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig swung her head side to side, the leaves crashing into Machoke, causing a small cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and revealed him stumbling back.

"And now, end it with Tackle!"

Turtwig ran at full speed and headbutted him in the stomach. He was thrown back, fainted.

"Machoke is unable to battle!" One of the gym trainers announced. Maylene sighed and smiled.

"Thank you, my friend." She said, returning him. "Go, Meditite!"

A small, blue and white pokemon with large eyes came out of its pokeball, in a meditating position.

"Meditite, the Meditation pokemon. Meditite uses meditation to increase its power, never skipping a single day of yoga training."

I smiled and returned Turtwig. "Alright... Stunky, go!"

Stunky came out of his pokeball and growled. Meditite didn't seem too fazed.

"Stunky, use Night Slash!"

The poison-dark type's claws elongated and glowed purple. He ran towards Meditite.

"Detect!"

Meditite's eyes glowed blue and it dodged all of the slashes. Stunky growled and jumped back to me.

"Stun?" He asked as he faced me.

"Okay, Toxic!"

Stunky nodded and jumped up, a thick trail of purple goo coming from his tail. He spun around and the liquid coated Meditite. It cried out in pain as purple static appeared around it. Maylene growled and bit her lip.

"Meditite, use Drain Punch!"

I saw Merri smile.

"Toxic is a move that weakens the opponent over time!" She said. "Drain Punch will restore health... If Meditite keeps using Drain Punch, then it'll be a never ending cycle!"

I nodded. "Thanks! Stunky, dodge it!"

Stunky nodded and dodged the hit. "Now, use Slash!"

His claws elongated and glowed white.

"Meditite, Detect!"

The meditation pokemon's eyes glowed blue and it once again dodged Stunky's slashes. I bit my lip and snapped my fingers.

"Spin around and hit it with your tail!"

Stunky nodded and spun on his paw, whacking Meditite with his tail. Meditite cried out and rolled back, struggling to get up.

"Now, end it with Night Slash!"

Stunky growled and managed to slash Meditite, doing so until it fainted. He panted and smiled.

"Stun, Stunky!"

I proudly laughed. "Great work!" I happily said. Maylene growled and returned Meditite.

"Thank you..." She said. "Go, Lucario!"

A humanoid pokemon with a black, mask like feature around its face, long ears, and a sharp claw on its paw came out of its pokeball.

"Lucario, the Aura pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements."

I growled. Merri stood up.

"Lucario is part steel, so don't bother try using Toxic, because that won't have any effect on it!"

I nodded and sighed. "Dark isn't effective against fighting... Still... Okay Stunky, start out by using Night Slash!"

"Aura Sphere!"

A blue, swirling ball appeared between Lucario's paws and it shot it at Stunky. He got hit and fell on his back. He stood up and shook his head, growling in an intimidating way. Maylene smirked and snapped her fingers.

"Bone Rush!"

A blue, bone like structure formed in Lucario's paws and it ran towards Stunky.

"Counter with Slash!"

Lucario got a few hits on Stunky, hitting him on the head, back, and stomach, but he managed to deflect most of the hits with his claws. Stunky stumbled back.

"Bone Rush again!"

While he was distracted, Lucario ran towards Stunky and began hitting him again. I winced as Stunky cried out in pain as he was hit with the powerful attack. Lucario went back to Maylene and turned around. Stunky slowly stood up, but fell back down, fainted. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Thank you, Stunky. You were amazing..." I said as I returned him. I clutched the pokeball and sighed.

"Buneary, you're up!"

Maylene chuckled and smiled. "A normal type against a fighting type? That's not a very good match!"

I growled. "Ice Beam!"

The icy blue ball formed in front of Buneary's mouth and several blue beams escaped from the ball. Lucario held its paw in front of it as it tried to deflect the beam, resulting in its paw being encased in a block of ice. It growled.

"Aura Sphere!" Maylene commanded. I gasped as the ball of energy formed in Lucario's frozen paw. The ice broke, and it shot the ball at Buneary.

"Dodge it!" I hastily shouted. Buneary jumped up, the aura sphere hitting her foot. She growled and landed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright... Now try using Dig!"

I knew it was a stupid idea, since we weren't outside. Buneary nodded and tried to break the wooden floor, but it had no use. I growled.

"Jump Kick!"

Buneary nodded once again and jumped up, bringing her foot forward. She crashed her foot onto Lucario's head. It cried out in pain and stumbled back.

"Bone Rush!"

The bone-shaped material formed in Lucario's paws and it ran towards Buneary, whacking her around.

"Bun!" She painfully cried out as she crashed at my feet.

"End it with Aura Sphere!"

The blue energy ball formed between Lucario's paws and it shot it at her before she had time to get up. A small cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared, it revealed her, fainted. I gasped.

"Buneary! Are you alright?" I worriedly asked. She weakly groaned. I sighed and returned her to her pokeball.

"Thank you... Turtwig, let's do this!"

Turtwig came out of her pokeball, looking eager as ever.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!"

Lucario began running towards Turtwig. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Turtwig, use Bite on the bone!"

Just as she was about to get hit, Turtwig jumped up and latched her jaw on the bone like material. A surprised expression covered Lucario's face. It swung the bone around, trying to get her off of it. The bone eventually disappeared and he growled.

"Force Palm!"

Lucario put his paw in front of Turtwig's face, a powerful green light coming from it. The collision caused a small cloud of smoke. Turtwig emerged from it, a couple of bruises on her from the close contact.

"Aura Sphere!"

The light blue ball hit Turtwig, and she fell back, struggling to get up. I winced and looked away. I knew this battle was going to be a bust... What was I thinking?!

"Jazzy, look!" Ashlyn shouted. I blinked and looked at Turtwig, who was glowing white.

"Tur... Twig...?" I asked. Her name was all I could muster. The light enveloped Turtwig and she changed shape, becoming bigger. The light disappeared and revealed a new pokemon in her place. She was light green, with a yellow shell and two shrubs on her back.

"Grotle, the Grove Pokemon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allot light to shine on the tree on its shell."

I gasped. "Turtwig... You evolved!"

Grotle nodded and opened her mouth. A dark green ball formed and she shot it at Lucario. It groaned as it hit it. Lucario stumbled back and shook its head, shocked to see a barrage of leaves crashing into it. It fell back and weakly growled. Grotle charged into Lucario, crashing into it. It was thrown back and weakly groaned, fainted. Both Maylene and I blinked.

"W-What just happened? Did I win...?" I asked. Maylene sighed and smiled.

"Yes, you did! Congrats, challenger!"

I happily cheered and tightly hugged Grotle. "That was amazing!"

Ashlyn, Merri, Damion and Matt went up to me, Maylene doing the same. She smiled and handed me my badge.

"That was a great battle. Here, you deserve this!"

I took the badge and widely smiled. My third badge!

"Thank you, Maylene."

She nodded. "I guess this means I'll have to train twice as hard so that I won't lost again!" She eagerly said, kicking the air. I giggled. We walked out of the gym, Grotle still out of her pokeball.

"It's so amazing Grotle evolved like that!" Damion said. Matt crossed his arms and nodded.

"And she learned a new move. Energy Ball!"

Grotle lightly blushed and smiled. "Gro..."

"Alright Grotle, time to give you some rest." I said, returning her to her pokeball.

"Let's go to the pokemon center!" Merri excitedly said. We all smiled and nodded. We walked over there, and when we went inside to Nurse Joy, we were surprised to find someone, um, arguing with her?

"I wanna know where the closet phone is! I gotta call my cousin!"

Nurse Joy nervously smiled. "I-It's right over there..."

The person arguing with her was a girl, who looked like she was about sixteen or so. She had jet black hair tied into a messy bun, her bangs falling down the sides of her face and covering her forehead. She had light brown skin, like mine, and chocolate brown eyes, as well as green framed glasses. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt that had a white long sleeved shirt underneath it, black skinny jeans and brown knee high boots. She was also wearing a black backpack

"What if something happened to her, Nurse Joy? How are my pokemon? Are they healed?"

Nurse Joy sighed and handed the tray of six pokeballs to her. "There you go, Jade..."

"Oh! Thank you! Well, see ya later!"

After taking the pokeballs, she turned on her heels, and suddenly gasped.

"No way..."

I blinked. The girl was staring straight at me. Why...?

She ran up to me while shouting my name, and tightly hugged me. I groaned from the sudden cut of oxygen. She let me go and squeezed my shoulders.

"I was looking all over for you! Look at you, you've grown up so much! I remember when you were a little baby!"

She kept on babbling about how she missed me and how far she's come. I sighed and tuned her out.

"Do you even remember me?" She asked, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Um... No..." I awkwardly answered.

"I'm Jade! Your big cousin!"

I blinked. "Cousin? I don't remember you..."

"Yeah, because you moved!"

That's true, I'll admit. I used to live in Goldenrod City, in Johto, before I moved to Sinnoh.

"We didn't really spend time together before you moved!"

Matt chuckled. "Some cousin you have there, Jazzy..."

"Shutup!" I angrily shouted. Merri ran up to Jade and widely smiled.

"Hi! I'm Merri Alice Garret, and Jazmine is my friend!"

Jade widely smiled and tightly hugged Merri.

"Aw! You're so cute!"

I groaned. Was this girl really my cousin? She's not going to follow me... Is she? Jade looked back at me.

"Well, your parents asked that I be your guardian! 'Cause, ya know, teens and their hormones can make them really crazy! They'll do anything! Play with fire, eat raw cinnamon, have se-"

"Alright, that's enough!" I quickly shouted, deeply blushing. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, look. You're my guardian. These are my friends. Can you calm it down a little? Please?"

Jade blinked and nodded. "Of course, sir!" She said, saluting. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm going to heal my pokemon now..."

"Okay, you do that and I'll make friendly with your friendlies!" Jade excitedly said and giggled. I walked over to Nurse Joy and held out my pokeballs.

"She's quite the eccentric one, isn't she?" Nurse Joy asked as she took my pokeballs and put them in the machine.

"Yeah..." I sighed. She handed them back to me and I attached them to my belt. Nurse Joy giggled.

"Try your best to deal with her, alright? She seems like the reckless and impulsive one!"

"You don't have to tell me twice..."

Nurse Joy giggled again. I sighed and turned around, groaning as Jade happily and excitedly began telling my friends about herself and more about me. What am I gonna do? Can't I ger a break?!

**Done... Yay! Ohh... Jazmine's cousin! I hope you like her, I know I do c: Well... Um, a lot of things are happening in life now, so... It might get a little tough for me to update quickly. I was lucky I finished this before the month ended... I would have guaranteed you that February was gonna be the time where the next chapter would be posted, but thanks to Hurricane Sandy, mid-winter break was basically cancelled. Because Mayor Bloomberg couldn't spare five days. Wow. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
